The Potter Legacy
by 3Quills
Summary: Their last year in Hogwarts, Lily Evans and James Potter have been assigned the new heads of Hogwarts. Admist the great adventures and danger that lurks, great friendships are forged...
1. Chapter 1: Platform 9 34

The platform was as busy and crowded as it had been ever since the first time she had seen it. She tucked behind a few loose strands of hair behind her ears and proceeded towards the gleaming vessel.

She was mentally capturing it all – her last time on the Hogwarts Express. She opened the small purse she had slung over her shoulder and pulled out the small metal badge. It had the words HEADGIRL engraved on it. She pinned it onto her robes. Grabbing the railing, she hauled herself into the train.

Lily Evans felt at home. She glided across the corridor, towards the middle compartment and slid the door open.

"Alice!" She screamed at the sight of the compartment's single occupant. "It's been ages!"

"Yes, it has been Lily." The other girl replied matter-of-factly and got up to give Lily a quick hug. "More importantly, what do you think of my hair?"

"Alice! You insane git!" She exclaimed. "Have you bloody lost it? Why in Merlin's name have you chopped it all off?" She tugged at the ends of Alice's hair with a disgusted look on her face.

"I hated all the fuss about my hair, so I decided to try something new."

"Suits you but." Lily said, seating herself opposite to Alice. "It makes your face look brighter."

The two had gotten along since they had been both sorted into same house, that of Godric Gryffindor's. The two were completely dissimilar in nature. Lily Evans was more of an introvert and diplomatic as compared to Alice Peterson's highly opinionated, outspokenness.

"So miss head-girl, don't you have to head over to the prefects' coach or something?" Alice said, laughing at her wittiness.

"Honestly Alice," She said glancing at her watch. "But, you're right. I'll be going then."

Sliding out of the compartment, Lily headed towards the prefects' coach. Nodding quick greetings along the way, she entered the prefects' coach. It was very similar to the compartment she had been sitting in earlier only it had been charmed to fit in all the prefects comfortably.

A head peeked in through the door, revealing the messy jet-black hair of the infamous James Potter. He grinned broadly before allowing himself in.

"What are you doing Potter?" Lily said, rolling eyes in utter disbelief.

"A very good morning to you too!" He said rather cheerily ignoring her statement completely, marching up to her with his chest stuck out. He pointed to the shiny piece of metal pinned onto his robe. The words HEADBOY etched into the metal.

"Don't kid yourself Potter."

"I don't intend on Evans. I have been appointed head-boy just as you have been." He smiled. "If you have a problem take it up with Dumby."

"Don't call him that!" She said poking him.

He grabbed her hand and grinned even more broadly.

"Let go you, you…" She was fumbling for a word that would aptly describe him.

He let go of her hand and brushed off the invisible dust on his robes. He looked up at her and shook his head.

"Look, Evans. I honestly am as dumbfounded as you are. I thought Remus would get it, but obviously Dumbledore must have some reason for choosing me over him, don't you think?"

She nodded her head in agreement.

"So I suggest we just be cordial for a couple of hours till things get sorted and then we can get back to being the best of friends."

"Fine."

Something told her it was going to be an excruciatingly long year ahead. The remainder of the journey flashed ahead, and before she knew it she was busy guiding the first years towards the Gryffindor common room.


	2. Chapter 2: The Fifth Marauder

**Chapter Two: The Fifth Marauder**

The four boys were gobbling up everything in their sight. There was something about the food at Hogwarts. It just tasted so much better than food elsewhere. James Potter was seated right in the middle of the Gryffindor table. To his right was Sirius, whose plate was bursting with breakfast. Next to Sirius sat Peter, the smallest of the group, who was nibbling on a piece of toast gazing at Sirius and James admiringly. Remus sat on the either side of James, engrossed in a book.

Sirius forked another sausage piece into his mouth before tucking the mass of black hair behind his ears.

"So Prongs, what's our plan of action?" He asked after swallowing rather audibly.

"I'm thinking we'll keep low profile for a bit." He turned to face Sirius. "I'm head-boy after all."

"I just knew it!" Sirius exclaimed clapping his hands. "I knew this head-boy business would mess your head. Moony, mate, talk some sense into this nut!"

Remus looked up from his book and at his friends. He seemed a little irritated that he was being disturbed and didn't bother to hide it one bit.

"He's right you know."

Sirius whined in between shoveling some more food. 

"What!"

"Padfoot, relax. I mean we have plenty of time before we do something spectacular, just not now." James tried reasoning. "Plus, something tells me that Lily'll be all mine this year." He added with a wide grin that almost split his face in half. 

All his three friends stopped whatever they were doing and stared at James in utter disbelief.

"Lily?" They said almost in unison. 

James merely nodded. He finished off the rest of his breakfast before getting up and heading off for his first class of the year, his fellow Marauders following close behind. 

The first class was transfiguration with Slytherin. McGonagall was already in class. Her spectacles were dangerously perched on the edge of her nose, a clear indication of her mood. 

"Take your seats." Her shrill voice crawled down the class. She waited for the noise level to settle before taking out her wand. She swished her wand and the words 'NEWTs' appeared across the blackboard.

Everyone automatically groaned at the sight of the word. They had faced the same scenario when they were in their fifth year they were bombarded with similar lectures on OWLs and its extreme significance. 

McGonagall ignored the mass sighs and groans and moved towards the front of her desk. She pushed her spectacles higher up her nose with her index finger.

"I'm sure you are all well acquainted with that word." She pointed towards the black board. "I cannot stress anymore its significance. This year, Transfiguration will reach a level that'll require some hard work and more dedication."

"You'll be required to perform self-transfiguration, which is quick tricky but easy nonetheless if practiced. There will be practical assessments which carry a lot of marks this time round. So those of you who are interested in becoming aurors and healers, it is very important that you concentrate in getting marks in your practical."

James and Sirius looked at each other and smirked. James turned towards Remus who seemed completely absorbed into McGonagall's lecture and then Peter who was fast asleep. He then dared to steal a glance at Lily, who was as absorbed as Remus was. He shook his head and faced McGonagall.

* * *

James Potter was eyeing himself in the mirror, adjusting his robes and brushing off the invisible specks of dust every other second. Sirius, who was observing his friend's rather peculiar behaviour cleared his throat rather loudly. James shifted his attention towards his friend.

"What?" 

"Nothing," Sirius shrugged.

"No, something's bothering you, so out with it." He said, resuming his self scrutiny. 

"It's just I'm worried about you." Sirius said dramatically with one hand to his forehead. "Seriously, first you back out of a prank and now… you're practically turning into a girl mate!"

Before James could reply Peter came bursting into the room. His face was unusually pale, and his buck teeth chattering. 

"She almost turned me into a toad!" He whimpered, practically clawing James.

"Who?"

"Lily Evans!"

"Why? What DID you do Peter?" James said through his teeth, trying his best to control his temper.

"I…I…"

Remus appeared out of nowhere and rushed towards James. He looked at Peter and shook his head in disgust, but there was no mistaking the anger that burned in his eyes.

"This humungous pile of dung could have almost caused a whole lot of problem!" Remus yelled at the top of his voice.

"WILL YOU BOTH JUST TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!" James bellowed.

Remus pulled Peter up by the shoulder and shook him. Peter was almost crying, his hands covering his face in utmost fear.

"He told Lily about me being a werewolf." Remus spat out. "I still don't understand Peter, what exactly you stand to gain by telling her that. I thought you were my friend." With that he stormed out of the room.

James looked from Sirius to Peter in utter bewilderment. His hands rushed to his hair, the only thing he could do to keep from strangling Peter at that very moment. There was only one thing to do, and James was certain of it.

"Pettigrew, I strongly suggest you pack your things and head out of this dormitory. As of now, you are no longer a part of the Marauders!" The expression on his face now strongly resembled Remus'.

Peter dropped to James feet, and grabbed his legs with both his arms. He began weeping loudly.

"Please! I didn't mean for it to come out! It was her, she made me say it!"

Sirius saw James' hands stretching for his wand. He jumped off the bed and pulled Peter up.

"Sirius! You understand, don't you?" Peter pleaded.

"No I don't. Peter please leave before you cause anymore problems." He said quietly. 

Peter began sobbing uncontrollably as he began to pack his things, in hopes of changing his friends' mind. But, neither James nor Sirius was thinking about it, their thoughts were with Remus. They both rushed out in the common room to find Lily pacing about, trying her level best to calm down.

"Evans!" James shouted from the last step. "Where did Remus go?"

"He headed off to the grounds. Wait, I'll come with you!"

All the three Gryffindors rushed towards the Hogwarts' grounds in search of Remus. They didn't have to go far; Remus was seated on one of the stone benches lost in thought.

"Remus!" Lily said, running over to him. "That scum bag of a ... Rat…" She was at a loss of words. Remus over the last couple of years had become one of her best friends, and more than that he was one of the most decent human beings. To have such things being said about him was absolutely horrid. 

"Remus," The two boys said simultaneously. Remus looked at them and understood what had occurred after he left. He nodded and attempted a feeble smile. Remus had always been like that. He didn't like to show that he was actually hurting, deep inside he felt as if he had been ripped into a thousand pieces – the feeling of being betrayed, instead he choose to pretend that he was unaffected by what had happened. 

"I really have to thank you lot for standing up for me," He began, his voice quivering with the held back emotion. "I…Lily, James, Sirius… thank you." He grabbed their hands and stood up.

Nothing was said after that. It was almost an unspoken understanding that no one would speak of the day's events.

The following morning, things had resumed to the norm. The only thing that was slightly out of place was that Peter was with the group. He was no where to be seen. But none of the boys were complaining about it. In fact they had even discussed inducting a new member to the 'Marauders'. 

"So Moony, let's see the list of hopefuls." Sirius said during another boring lecture of the importance of the NEWTs in Professor Slughorn's class. 

Remus pulled out a slim piece of parchment out of his bag and passed it to Sirius, who only too happily grabbed it and unfurled it.

_Probable members:_

_1)Frank Longbottom_

_2)Thomas Alfred_

"What!" Sirius exclaimed as silently as possible. "Only two probabilities?" 

"They're the only two that I deemed worthy of becoming Marauders." 

Sirius nodded in agreement. He then went into deep contemplation, before pointing out who he was going to choose.

"Great! Even James said the same thing. So when shall we tell him then?"

"Now…" Sirius scribbled a few words onto the same parchment, before scrunching it up into a ball and aiming it at the blond haired boy sitting diagonally opposite him.

The boy opened the balled note and scanned through it and turned back at the instant he finished reading the note. He gave Sirius a thumbs up and smiled at Remus.

Frank Longbottom could have done a cartwheel at that instant, but he struggled to pay attention to what Professor Slughorn was saying, but who could blame him, after all not everyone got to become a Marauder!


	3. Chapter 3: The Werewolf of Hogwarts

Chapter Three:

**Chapter Three: The Werewolf of Hogwarts**

_She had been sitting in the common room finishing up an essay for Professor Slughorn when she heard him trudging his way towards her. She looked up and found herself staring into his beady little eyes. He was standing with his stomach out with the most fearful expression on his face._

_The first thought that had come to her mind was that Potter had sent him to deliver his message but the words that were to spill out of his mouth had nothing to do with Potter. _

_"Evans!" He said in a half sneer. _

_She glared at him. She wouldn't tolerate nonsense from Potter or any of his good for nothing friends. She got up for her chair, ready to head for the girls' dorm. He blocked her._

_"What is your bloody problem!" She spat out._

_"I…You have the most horrible taste in friends!" It came out more in a whimper than in the menacing tone that it was intended to be conveyed in._

_"Who are you to tell me that!" She screamed._

_He ignored her statement and walked around her so that he was now facing her back. _

_"Lily Evans friend of Severus Snape, mudblood hater." He paused, observing her for any signs of anger. _

_She refused to react to that statement. She was convinced it was Potter who had sent him up to provoke her. She turned around with an expression that spoke nothing of the anger that was surging within her. She arched an eyebrow defying him to continue._

_"Now you're Lily Evans friend of Remus Lupine, the werewolf!" He smiled as he completed his sentence. He waited for the slightest response from her, and was rewarded with nothing. He flicked his wand in the air and a holographic image of Remus appeared. _

_The holographic Remus was wincing in pain; it was evident that he was undergoing a transformation of some sort. He then doubled over, his facial features becoming contorted._

_Before she knew what she was doing, she had her wand out and pressed against Peter's face. His face drained of all colour. This wasn't the reaction he was expecting from her. She would have finished casting her spell if Remus hadn't jumped out from behind and cast the disarming spell. Peter ran for the boys' dormitory, pushing Lily onto the floor as he did. _

_Remus was about to say something when he saw the holographic image. He pulled out his wand and swished it, causing the image to vanish. He looked at Lily with eyes full of horror. He pulled her up without a word and then darted after Peter._

The memory ended there. Alice and Lily were sitting in the girls' dormitory that Saturday afternoon. Alice was unusually quiet.

"Listen, I think you ought to go and talk to Remus." She said finally breaking the silence. "Right now he needs to know what you think of him."

Lily shifted in her seat uneasily.

"I know that," She said in a weak whisper.

"Good, I'm glad you understand the importance of talking to him at this point."

"How do I get him to talk to me? He refuses to even look at me! And for the first time in seven years Potter runs at the sight of me." She looked at Alice's expression. "You can forget about Sirius, he has the intelligence of a doorpost."

"Lily Evans! You're the head girl of Hogwarts! Use your bloody brains and figure it out." Alice screamed out exasperatedly.

Suddenly a thought occurred to her. She'd reshuffle the prefect duties, so that she and Remus would be paired up one night. She grabbed the roster she had drawn up earlier in the week. She gave it a quick glance before deciding on shifting a couple things over to suit her convenience. She then tapped her parchment with her wand. The changes to the roster would be made to all the prefects' rosters too.

She thought that the day couldn't have been any longer than this. She kept glancing at her watch. It was finally showing her the time it was supposed to – eight o'clock. She threw her books into her bag before gathering the remainder of her stuff and heading out of the library towards the Gryffindor common room.

Remus was already there waiting for her. He tapped on his wrist indicating that they had to begin their rounds. She nodded; glad he was at least acknowledging her presence. She ran up quickly to her room and dumped her bag and rushed back out to Remus.

They had begun their rounds on a rather solemn note. Neither of the two made any attempts at conversation.

"Look Remus, I think we ought to talk about what happened the other day with Peter."

"What is there to talk about Lily?" He asked, his face immediately cloaked with anger. This was a part of Remus that Lily had never seen before. Never had she seen him loose his cool.

"Remus, as far fetched as his declaration is, it doesn't matter to me whether you're a werewolf or a vampire. You could even be Grindelwald for all I care. What's more important is that you are the most wonderfully considerate human being I've ever met." She looked at him.

"Lily, whatever he said that day," He said pausing slightly. "It wasn't untrue."

He couldn't have constructed a more complicated statement at that point. It took her a while to understand the implications of his statement. She stood rooted while he continued walking. He knew something like this would happen.

"Remus!" She finally called after him. "I couldn't care less if you were a werewolf or not..." Remus' face broke out into a smile and she couldn't help but smile herself.

The remainder of the rounds was finished in a flick of a wand. It was as if those few words had cured Remus of his condition. The air was light and the two had even begun discussing their favourite topic – Potions. This was all until they reached the portrait entrance.

Remus suddenly stiffened at the sight of the fat lady. He lowered his voice to a mere whisper.

"Lily, you can't breathe a word of this to anyone else." Without waiting for her response he wished her a good night and rushed off to bed.

Lily was once again feeling miserable. She had just regained his trust to only loose it again. She trudged her way towards her bed. Alice was busy scribbling in her diary. She collapsed onto her bed, sighing loudly as she did.

"How did it go?" Alice asked.

"Horrible Alice! Just horrible." She spoke threw the pillow on her face.

"Why? What happened?" Alice asked mechanically.

"He asked me not to tell anyone!"

"And…?"

"I told you, so I kind off betrayed him already. I feel so horrible."

"Lily Evans, will you please put a sock in it!" Alice said becoming more of her bossy self. "If there should be a person feeling miserable it should be that weasel, Peter and not you. Please get out of this self-pity mode, I can't stand that!"

Lily sat up. Her friend's utter bluntness surprised. She shook her head and flopped back onto her bed.

"And if you must know, Frank Longbottom asked me out today." She said closing her diary shut and placing it onto her bed side table.

"What!" Lily shrieked. Alice now had her full attention. "Frank Longbottom! I knew it! I just knew it!" She squealed in delight completely forgetting her problems, and jumping on her bed. "Didn't I tell you that he fancies you, didn't I?"

"Yes, oh great mighty one, you told me." She said with a smile on her face. "Don't you want to know what I said?"

"Oh Alice, please tell me you didn't crush him into a million pieces like you did with that other bloke." She said plonking herself back onto her bed.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. I'm feeling rather tired." She faked a yawn and shut her eyes. Lily chucked a pillow onto her face.

"You horrible git! How can you keep such facts from me!"

"Gods! Can't a girl get some sleep!" She said pretending to sound very annoyed. "If you care so much… yes. I said yes. Now go to sleep Lily Evans!"

"I just knew you fancied him too!" She chanted 'I knew it!' a couple more times before falling asleep herself.


	4. Chapter 4: Death Eaters

**Chapter Four: Death-Eaters**

It had been almost a month since the new term had begun and yet the Marauders hadn't pulled a prank. Around the same time last year, they had pulled twelve successful pranks that had Dumbledore so very tickled. For that, they had to spend many a night in the company of Filch, doing some mundane punishment without any magic.

They were in the midst of finishing off a potion when Sirius walked over to James' table on the pretext of borrowing his knife. He pushed his hair of his face with the back of his hand and nodded towards James' knife. James held it out for him.

"Listen mate, we have to keep a reputation here." He said in a whisper. "We are the Marauders for crying out loud! And of late we haven't been doing much marauding. We've been sitting like ninnies doing all our school work."

Remus who was sitting on James' right heard the whispering and shifted closer to James and Sirius so he could hear what the two were actually discussing.

"Can't we talk about this later?" James asked silently avoiding looking at his friend.

"You're a git and half, you know that!" He grunted and trudged off towards his place with James' knife. He looked at his partner, and fellow Marauder, Frank. He was staring dreamily as he stirred his cauldron.

James turned around and mouthed something like 'I have an idea.' This immediately perked him up a bit. He began chopping up the remaining ingredients and throwing them into his cauldron playfully.

"Er…Sirius!" Frank squealed.

"Hmm?" Sirius said lost his in thoughts, adding some more roots.

"It's going to blow." He said pointing at his friend's cauldron.

He was very accurate. In the next few seconds, his cauldron belched out a rancid smell and then blew up very hot, smelly potion at everyone within the 200 metre radius.

He tried to shake off some of the gunk on the arms of his robe, but to no avail, it clung on to his robes like a second skin. He groaned in disgust.

The entire seventh year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were staring at Sirius with unmasked anger. They were all drenched in the muck he had produced, but not as bad as Sirius was. Sirius remained completely oblivious to his classmates' animosity and flashed his fellow Marauders a smile.

Professor Slughorn's face had turned red. He was ready to burst, but words seemed to fail him at that moment. He had held his breath, this was made apparent by his face turning purple.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" Finally he screamed out.

Sirius joined James and the rest of them only during dinner. He was looking dead tired. His normally glossy black hair was matted to his scalp with much of glop still stuck there. He pushed his way in between Remus and James who were both in fits of laughter at the sight of him.

"Seriously you two, get a hold of yourselves." He sighed, piling his plate with all some mashed potatoes and peas.

"Right, sorry mate." James managed to say. He sniffed the air around him and cringed at the stench. "Erm…padfoot, sorry to say mate, but you stinketh!" Saying this he and Remus launched into another bout of laughter.

Sirius grabbed his plate and got up, holding a piece of bread in his mouth, and moved towards Frank. He dropped his plate unceremoniously next to the boy and weaseled himself in, completely heedless to the person sitting next to him.

"Hey Frank," He said in between chewing the piece of bread in his mouth. "Oh bloody hell, I sorry mate!" He said whipping the front of Frank's shirt that had been stained from the contents, of the splattered matter of his plates.

"Sirius bloody Black!" A voice shrieked from his other side. And, for the first time in that evening he realized that there was someone sitting next to Frank. To his horror, it was not just someone – it was Alice Peterson!

He gulped rather audibly awaiting the inevitable yelling and smacking that she was most famous for.

"I was sitting there!" She said pouting, most unlike herself. "You mind moving?"

He complied without even arguing back. Frank popped his head after a few minutes, mouthing a few apologies behind his girlfriend's back. Wouldn't James be thrilled to hear about this!

So after dinner, he marched over to James. His wore an expression similar to that of a five year old who was about to make a demand. He was stand with his legs slightly apart, his head raised with his chin pointed upwards slightly, arms on his hips and distinct gleam in his eyes. He told James what he had intended to say earlier and watched for James reaction. But, James didn't seem to respond to the statement in a manner that Sirius thought he would, instead he shrugged his shoulders and walked off.

* * *

James Potter had promised himself not to make a big deal with Frank's new fondness of Lily Evan's best friend, even though it made things so much easier for him. When Sirius had told him yesterday he had to control himself from whizzing about like a snitch. What was making it harder now for him was that he had rounds with Lily tonight.

He could barely concentrate in any of the classes that he had that day. He almost got caught twice but Remus helped him and he earned a couple of house points instead. He could have sworn that Lily had even smiled when the Professors had awarded Gryffindor with some points.

Now he was desperately hoping that he could time-travel. A quick glance at his watch only confirmed his worst fears; it would be another three hours before he'd be with Lily.

Remus noticed his friend's fidgety behaviour and couldn't help but smile.

"Lily?"

"Huh, what? Where?" James said, his hand immediately shot to up to flatten out his hair.

"She's not here. But you'd like for her to be, wouldn't you?" Remus said grinning.

"Obviously," James replied, breaking out into a grin himself. "Where's Sirius?"

"Off sulking somewhere. He's really upset that we're not marauding Hogwarts."

"And Frank?"

"Most probably with Alice." Remus turned to face his friend. "What exactly are you planning on pulling off tonight?"

"What makes you think I have something planned for tonight?"

"Well, for starters you're sweating like a pig, you're extremely squirmy and you've asked me these questions a million times in this half hour alone!" Remus said getting up and patting James on the shoulder knowingly.

"I was somehow hoping with Alice and Frank going out, that things will change for the better between Lily and me."

"I think things are on the way of getting better."

"I don't think so. I haven't spoken to her since, well, you know…" Dancing around about the day Peter told Lily that Remus was a werewolf.

"Well, I haven't seen either of you attempting to hex each other or threatening to, have I? Trust me James. I think she's falling for you!"

At this statement James jumped out of his chair and hugged Remus dance around him in absolute delight. After this sudden outburst he checked his watch, he still had two and a half hours.

"Let's find Sirius and save poor Frank from the clutches of Peterson. It's time we Marauders pull off a prank."

Remus responded by a mere shrug of his shoulders and the two headed out of the portrait hole.

Two hours later James was running back down the same direction. He found Lily Evans exiting the Gryffindor tower with some other girl. She was apparently explaining something to the other girl. She grabbed her hair and pulled it into a ponytail. He didn't want to get caught for staring at her so he pretended he was cleaning his glasses with his sleeve, squinting into the distance.

"Potter!" She yelled from where she stood.

He slid his spectacles back onto his face and waved, as if seeing her for the first time. He walked over to where she stood. The girl standing next to her began to blush furiously at his presence.

"Evans, shall we start our rounds then?" He said grinning.

The girl standing next to Lily began giggling nervously, and this was irritating her.

"Honestly, Anne!" She exclaimed. "Listen, Potter we'll have to finish our rounds an hour early today."

"Why, you can't stand my being there for that long or what?" He replied starting to get a bit annoyed with Lily.

"No, you silly git! Anne here was telling me that Dumbeldore wishes to see us." She replied with the same amount of irritation. She gave the girl standing next to her a glare that made her run back into the common room.

"Who's the girl?" He asked attempting to start a feeble conversation as they began their head duties.

"Potter have you become deaf all of a sudden? I just told you, she's Anne."

"No, I meant who is she as in how come I've never seen her in Hogwarts?"

"Okay," She said. She knew she was barking at him for some unknown reason, but he seemed to make her angry for no apparent cause. "She's a first year, that's probably why you hadn't noticed her."

He nodded. At least they were heading in a direction of normal conversation.

"Don't tell me you know everyone who's from Gryffindor!" She said all of a sudden.

"I never said I knew everyone. I just know all the Quidditch players, the prefects, Remus, Sirius, Frank, Peterson, all the girls from the fourth year onwards and of course YOU." He said counting off the people on his fingers.

"Gods!" She exclaimed rolling her eyes.

"What? You asked," He said.

"I suppose you'll also know people like Anne, who can barely breathe in your presence?"

"Contrary to belief, I have no recollection of such people. I only remember people who are of certain significance to me."

"I see. You know Potter, for the dunderhead that you are, you have a surprisingly high vocabulary." She said, brushing off his comment about her being a significant aspect in his life.

"Why, thank you, Lily dear!" He said in mock cheerfulness.

They walked around the corridors of Hogwarts, with James making the weirdest of noises, in attempts of covering up for the awkward silence, and Lily trying her level best to control her laughter.

"Ewwh… Did you just do that?" Lily exclaimed after hearing the familiar 'pop' sound.

"No ways! Evans, I'll completely understand if you just left one, but don't you dare put the blame on me. Man that stinks!" He said pinching his nose.

"Potter, I did no such thing. We'd better find the source of the stench. I have a strong feeling some dunderhead planted a dung bomb somewhere here."

"If you think it's the Marauders, then you're completely wrong. We don't engage in such juvenile pranks like 'planting dung bombs'."

As they moved closer to the source of the unrelenting stench, they realized they had walked all the way towards the Headmaster's chamber. They stood facing the gigantic statue, holding their noses in attempts of blocking out the horrible reek.

"Boiled potatoes!" Lily coughed out.

They spiraling stairs appeared and the two of them wasted no time getting on. The Headmaster's door was wide open. Dumbeldore appeared suddenly in front of them. His face was covered in soot. His eyes and teeth shone in contrast to the black of the ash.

"Please," He said, gesturing for them to take a seat. "Forgive me for this. I was inspecting one of those confiscated contraptions." He pointed to a pile of what looked like dung bombs.

"Sir, I think those were dung bombs!" James said out loud, without being able to control himself.

"Not quite my boy. You see," He said pausing dramatically, with his finger pointed at the object in question. "These are a highly evolved version of the dung bombs. Highly ingenious if you ask me."

He smiled at James, who more than reciprocated the same fascination for the pile of dark coloured orbs that lay on his table.

"Sir, we were told that you wished to see the both of us." Lily said, bringing them all back to reality.

"Yes, yes." Dumbeldore said, moving to the other side of the table. His metallic green robes swishing around at his swift movement. He picked up his wand and incanted a silent spell. The stench along with all the soot disappeared almost instantaneously. He seated himself behind the desk.

"We are facing some grave times ahead." He said in a rather serious tone. "I'm sure you are both well acquainted with the latest happenings in the wizarding world."

The pair of them had no idea as to what he was getting at, but nodded anyways, hoping that he would explain.

"Death eaters," He said the world so softly that Lily had to lean in. "I'm afraid that they are poisoning the minds of the young witches and wizards." He rose from his seat and began to pace slowly with his hands clasped.

"We have reason to believe that they are recruiting new blood. I fear that some of the students of Hogwarts are willing joining legions with this force."

The smile of James' face was immediately wiped off and replace with a more serious expression. He was absorbing all the words Dumbeldore was putting across.

"As the Headmaster of Hogwarts, I have no powers to remove these students on the mere assumption of their joining hands with Voldermort. Now, the real reason I have called you both hear is to tell you to keep your eyes peeled. If you find any students performing any dark arts or spells that aren't permitted you are to inform me at once."

The both of them nodded. They had never seen the Headmaster as serious as this before.

"Oh, and before I forget, as heads of Hogwarts I require the both of you to co-operate." He looked at the both of them as if he was reprimanding small children.

"Sir?" James asked as if he didn't understand.

"Remember the walls have eyes. And Miss Evans, I regret to admit I am that dunderhead! Goodnight Lily, James." He said, causing Lily to blush. He ushered them towards the door.

Lily climbed down after James. She had goose bumps from the mere thought of having future death-eaters living amongst her.

"It's just so hard to believe isn't it?" James said as soon as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I know. Death-eaters in Hogwarts!"

"I can't put it past those slimy Slytherins to join HIM. They're just these spineless lot with nothing but blood lineage to boast about." He was virtually foaming at the mouth just thinking about the Slytherins.

"Potter, you know not all of them are as bad as you think them to be." She said softly, remembering her once close Slytherin friend.

"Honestly Evans, how can you still believe that after what HE said and did! I mean, they're all a living, breathing disgrace to the wizarding community." His face was now flush with anger.

"What happens if someone from the other houses is also in hand with these death-eaters?"

"They all deserve to be marooned on Azkaban if you should ask me. What they're doing, these death-eaters I mean, is absolutely preposterous!"

"I couldn't agree with you more. You know what Potter," She said looking at him. His brown eyes were smoldering with anger. "You'd make a good auror some day."

Suddenly he felt as if he were floating. She had actually complimented him for the first time in his life. The ability to form words seemed to defy him at the present moment, so he just stood rooted to the spot, staring at her.

"Why are you just standing there, aren't you going to come in?" She said laughing at him.

She was actually laughing in his presence. She looked absolutely stunning when she laughed. He clambered into the portrait hole after her, utterly bewitched by her. Once she had gotten in she adjusted her robes and smiled at him.

"Well, goodnight Potter." She said, walking towards the staircase that led to the girls' dormitory.

"'Night!" He managed but more in a squeal than in his proper tone. She just turned and smiled in respond before disappearing into the dormitory.

He smacked himself on the back of his head. Moony was absolutely right! How delightful!


	5. Chapter 5: The Traitor of Gryffindor

Chapter Five: The Traitor of Gryffindor

**Chapter Five: The Traitor of Gryffindor  
**

James found himself staring at the horrible looking plant that had been placed in front of him. It was a cross between a mandrake and an earthworm, or the 'belching bamboo' as Professor Sprouts had kindly informed the class a few moments earlier.

"Now if you'll all just pay close attention to my wand movements, you'd be able to have the bamboo belching out in no time." Professor Sprouts said, flicking her wrist quickly. Sure enough the plant gave a rather loud belch; she expertly caught the gas in a flask. "Very simple as you can see. Collect at least four flasks of this gas and as homework I want a foot long essay on the importance of this gas. Everyone begin!"

James looked at his partner, Frank who just smiled nervously back at him. He pulled out his wand from his pocket and flicked his wrist mimicking the Professor's earlier movements. Within seconds the plant emitted a sound that resembled a fart more than anything. He quickly reached out for one his flasks but found nothing.

"Hey, Frank could you pass me a flask?" He asked but was met with no response from his partner. He was annoyed by his partner's lack of participation and turned to face him. "Frank…whoa!"

Frank had fainted from the horrible stench and had fallen face down on the ground. Everybody stopped with their collecting and began to crowd around the unconscious boy. Professor Sprout came running to the spot herself.

"Oh my! This boy has inhaled too much of the gas. Mr. Potter be so kind as to take him to Madam Pomfrey." James nodded and incanted the levitation spell that had Frank floating a few feet in the air behind him as he made his way to hospital wing.

The rest of the students in the greenhouse were a bit reluctant to get back to their collecting, but Professor Sprout wouldn't listen to any of their complaining and simply ordered them to get back to work.

Alice had a worried expression as she tried to get her plant to burp out the gas that had earlier knocked out her boyfriend. She flicked her wand but her plant squealed in delight as if it was being tickled. Lily had already finished with all her four flasks.

"Alice, you're stressing too much on the left flick. Try evening it out a bit." She suggested to her friend.

"Thanks," She whispered adjusting her wrist movements. "Hey Lils is this thing dangerous or anything?" She asked a bit worried from her boyfriend's collapsing.

"I don't think it is. It's used to cure pit marks from dragon pox." She said trying to recall what she had read in the textbook.

"You know something else Lils, Frank is one big sissy."

"Honestly Alice!" Lily squealed.

"What? I didn't say I didn't like him anymore, I'm only just stating the very obvious." She said matter-of-factly before returning to her plant.

James on the other hand was busy explaining to Madam Pomfrey how Frank had fainted. He had brought the boy floating into the wing earning a severe look from Madam Pomfrey.

"He just took a strong whiff of the belching bamboo and collapsed I guess. I was really paying attention to him so I don't know the exact moment he fainted." He finished.

"That doesn't matter. The boy is highly allergic to the vapour of the plant. Nothing I can't fix but." She said, casting the _accio_ spell at a green container on the farther side of her desk. "Mr. Potter, just hold this stone under his nose for a moment." She handed him a stone that was covered with some kind of purple moss.

James held the stone under Frank's nose and within a few seconds he regained consciousness.

"How did I get here?' He asked a bit dazed.

"You fainted right after that thing let one out." James explained controlling his laughter.

"Oh gods! In front of everyone?" The boy asked suddenly turning a bright shade of red. "Did_ she_ see me?"

"She?" James asked although he knew very well who his friend was talking about.

"You know," He said, prompting James, who pretended as if he still hadn't a clue as to who he was talking about. "Alice," He said, blushing even harder.

"I should think so. Everyone including some Slytherins saw you out cold mate."

"Slytherins? How did they see me?"

"Well as I was floating you into the castle a few of them were out of class and they must have seen your body for sure."

"Bloody crap!" The boy exclaimed.

"Don't worry!" James said still suppressing his laughter at Frank's expression. "You're a Marauder and no one dares to laugh at a Marauder."

* * *

Lily Evans never took any task lightly, and the task that Dumbledore had given her was not one to be taken lightly. Seeing that she would need help with the task at hand she decided to ask James for his help. Breakfast was always a good time to approach James, as his brains didn't function fully until a little past noon.

"Hey!" She said brightly slipping into the empty next to him, leaving him completely baffled and at a loss of words.

"Hey," He managed to cough out after a little prodding from Sirius who had the widest grin plastered across his face.

"Listen I was thinking we could start with what Dumbledore asked us to do." She said avoiding his gaze. Suddenly her heart was beating a whole lot faster and this normally did not happen to her unless she was screaming her lungs out at him.

"Oh, yeah." He said stupidly, silently cursing himself for being such a bird brain at the moment. "I think I already know our suspects."

"Yeah, who are they?" She said looking at him with interest.

"All the Slytherins of course!" He snorted. Sirius and Remus laughed at this, but Lily was the least bit amused.

"You didn't understand what Dumbledore implied, did you?" She said breaking out into a whisper. James just stared back at her, blushing slightly for his silliness. "He meant there were students other than those in Slytherin who are signing up."

"Oh!"

"Exactly! So how do we go about this entire business of tracking them down?" She asked, buttering her toast.

"You just leave that to me." He said earning a suspicious look from her. "I have my ways!" He defended.

"Okay, but I'm coming along with you."

"If you insist," He cut her off, not even bothering to look at her when he responded.

The reason for his distraction was apparent. The Slytherin table erupted in yells and screams as the dish started firing into their faces. James chuckled lightly to himself at his cleverly planned prank. Sirius, Remus and Frank rejoiced silently. McGonagall snorted in disgust at the sight before her. She glared at the Marauders, knowing their involvement in the morning's disaster. She looked to the headmaster who found the entire situation extremely hilarious. She pointed a thin finger in their direction, her eyes narrowed dangerously, meaning only one thing – detention.

"Mr. James Potter, I am absolutely disgusted that you as the head boy who participate in such childish games!" She screamed at the boy who sitting in front of her in her room. "As for the rest of, you'll be serving detentions with Professor Sprouts for two weeks. I daresay what she has in store for you lot." With that she dismissed three of the four boys. James knew what he had in store for him.

McGonagall eyed the boy still seated in front of her. Year after year the boy caused the same problems, but it was still undeniable that he was also a major reason that Gryffindor won the house cup every year.

"Potter, must I remind you of your responsibilities towards the students of Hogwarts?" She asked. But, these were one of those questions that were better left unanswered and a smart boy like James knew that. "I shall refrain from giving any punishment. I think it is punishment enough that you've been made head boy. I hope I shall not have to face any more of these daft pranks in the near future."

"Of course Professor, I give you my word." He said breaking out into a grin.

McGonagall rolled her eyes at the boy. It was very hard for her to remain cross with him, but little did she know this prank was only a taste of the pranks lined up to be played.

"Professor," He said excusing himself from the room and heading towards the Gryffindor common room. He walked alone past the corridors till he reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, who at the moment was busy scrutinizing her looks in front of a small mirror.

"Ahem," He coughed, startling the woman from her self examination.

"Well hello!" She said not to happy to be disturbed but blushed never the less at the sight of James. "Password please."

"Blushing bristles." He said smiling back at the blushing woman. She made way for him to enter the Gryffindor common room.

He looked around the room to find it relatively empty. Remus and Lily were seated near the fire working out something. He couldn't but help smile when she laughed at something Remus said. She looked absolutely wonderful when she did. Suddenly as if she felt his gaze on her, she looked up from her work and straight at him.

"So did McGonagall sentence you for life then?" Remus piped noticing his friend's arrival.

"Nope, I narrowly escaped this time round." He said cheerfully.

"No ways!" Remus and Lily exclaimed at the same time. Remus sensing his friend's irritation of his being there at the moment, made a lame excuse of being very sleepy all of sudden and dashed up the stairs to his dorm. His absence caused an uncomfortable silence between the two heads.

"So," Lily said breaking the silence. "What do we do about the Dumbledore thing then?"

"Before I tell, you have to promise me one thing," He said looking worried.

"Potter, I refuse to go out with you (for the billionth time)!" She shrieked.

"Why don't you ever let me finish?" He asked a bit irritated with her response. "You must realize by now that the entire universe doesn't revolve around you, Evans!" He pointed out.

She was simply astounded that he would say that to her. It was something she would have said to him instead. But she withheld from retorting to his statement.

"I suggest do a bit of snooping around during patrol duties and continue from there."

"That's what we have to do! How do you suggest we go about this snooping business without being caught. It's not like we can suddenly become invisible!" She snorted out.

"Precisely that!" He grinned.

"What?" She asked, sounding a bit confused.

"I have something that will make us disappear for a bit." He said slowly. "If you'll just wait here, I'll show you how." She nodded in response and he ran up to his room.

A few seconds later he was holding out a velvet cloak. She look at him with suspicion. How was this piece of garment supposed to conceal the bought of them? He seemed to answer that by opening out the cloak and placing it around his shoulders. She could no longer see him.

"What is this?" She said reaching out blindly for the spot that James had just been standing in.

"It's called an invisibility cloak," He said appearing in the seat next to her, causing her to jump.

"Is this how you managed all that mischief?" She said with a sparkle in her eye that made her look a lot like Dumbledore. James nodded.

"That's not all. I have another important tool that will greatly aid us." He said pulling out a worn out looking parchment from his pocket. "This will tell us who's up and about."

"Brilliant!" She said awe. She reached out for the parchment but he pulled it out her reach and tucked it back into his pocket. "When do we start?"

"Tonight, meet me after Quidditch practice." He said folding his cloak. "Quidditch season starts soon, so we'd better finish this quick so I can concentrate on bringing the cup to our house."

She snorted. There he was, switching back to the same James Potter she had known him to be – arrogant prat! She got up from her seat and grabbed her books and started towards the stairs. She stopped halfway there before turning and looking at him.

"You'd better not make me wait too long for you to finish with your practicing." She continued her way up the stairs.

James was absolutely thrilled that she had agreed to his plans. He was even more thrilled by the fact that they would be sharing the cloak which meant she would inevitable have to stay very close to him in order to remain invisible.

Like Lily had promised, she turned up five minutes before the Quidditch practice wrapped up. James ended the session by doing a back flip on his broom and shooting the quaffle past the keeper, showing off no doubt. He landed looking at Lily's expression, which didn't say too much. He shrugged his shoulders in defeat as he made his way towards her.

"You ready to go?" He asked, sliding his hand unconsciously through the matted hair.

"Potter, if you think I'd go anywhere with you drenching with sweat, I'd rather kiss the giant squid!" She squealed as he came closer.

"Don't worry!" He said, taking a whiff of himself and grimacing at the stench he was emitting. "I'm not that much of a pig." He said pulling off his sweat soaked shirt and wiping himself with it. "Oiy Padfoot! Toss me a shirt will you!" He called out after his friend, completely missing the expression on Lily's face. She was clearly out of break from staring at him bare chested. He caught the shirt and pulled it over his head. "Let's go then!"

Lily nodded, unable to get a response out of her mouth. The two of them headed towards the castle along with the rest of the team, but unlike them the slipped out in between. James pulled out his cloak and covered the two of them with it.

"Okay, let's get started then." He said, now pulling out the parchment from his pocket. Lily remained silent trying her level best to avoid fainting from the close proximity to him. Normally, she would have puked at ever being so close to Potter, but now her knees were shaking and her stomach was behaving rather funnily – something that never happened in his presence.

'Probably it's something I ate at dinner!' She silently hoped as James cast a spell on the parchment. It now looked like a detailed map of Hogwarts with tiny dots that darted across. Under closer observation she realized that the dots represents the various students. She looked at James with wonderment, how could he have come up with something so useful?

"Look here," He said pointing out to the two dots that were moving fast, away from the dungeons and towards the entrance. "Mulciber and Avery!"

"Potter, we've already established that half of Slytherin have joint hands with the dark lord. We have to focus on the people who aren't from Slytherin!" She said, getting rid of all the dizzy feelings she was having being around him.

"What's with you and your love for Slytherins huh?" He asked irately. He earned himself a threatening jab from Lily's wand. Her eyes were smoldering with anger from being reminded of her once Slytherin friend.

"At least that don't deny being in league with him. It's the people who act so saintly but are secretly death eaters that we should worry about." She said, still angry with him.

"You know that actually makes sense." He said, examining the map more closely. "But, no one else is out except for those two Slytherin prats!" He whined. Suddenly a third dot scuttled across to the two dots that were almost at the entrance.

Severus Snape had suddenly got the urge to follow his housemates to the entrance and to wherever they were headed out for. Lily and James took that as a sign to hurry toward the small gathering.

"Mulciber! Avery! What the bloody hell are the two of you doing!" Snape whispered sharply at the two stocky looking Slytherin boys.

"Severus! Good, you're here. We're heading out to Hogsmeade. Lucius and Bellatrix have called out a meeting." Said one of the two boys.

"Are you both mad! Those goody-two-shoes Gryffindor heads will be patrolling about now." He said, suddenly turning around as if he could see someone approaching him. He held his hand out in the air as if searching for someone, finding no one he returned his attention towards his friends. "Getting caught out of the school grounds doesn't help the Lord in the least bit. Our work is here in Hogwarts! That Potter has a way of sneaking up on people, and the Lord won't like us getting caught by him of all people."

The two boys saw the logic behind Snape's advice. They nodded in agreement and the three of the headed back towards the dungeons, but Snape kept looking over his shoulders, and strange enough he was staring at the exact spot that Lily and James were standing.

"Oh my god!" Lily exclaimed in whisper as soon as the Slytherins had disappeared. James looked at her and nodded.

"We'll have to write out the entire Slytherin lot on our list." He said thoughtfully. Lily nodded, still unable to speak. Dumbledore was in fact very accurate about death eaters operating within Hogwarts.

"Potter, we'll have to keep watch every night then!" She said, realizing the potential number of death eaters with the premises. James nodded in response. After he was only too happy to spend his nights with Lily by his side.

The next few nights went by similarly. The same suspected Slytherin students would scuttle out of the dungeons and towards the entrance but then hesitantly head back. It seemed that only the Slytherins were involved.

"Evans!" James called out as he tried to catch her as she exited the classroom. "I don't think I can make it tonight for the patrolling." He explained as he finally caught up with her.

She was staring back at him in complete shock. The girl next to her, surprisingly not Alice was blushing furiously at James' presence.

"How do you expect me to do this alone!" She screamed at him and slapping him across his shoulder.

"I'm not doing it on purpose!" He yelled back, rubbing the spot where she had struck him. "Professor McGonagall has reconsidered her opinion on punishing me. I have detention with Flinch the whole of tonight!"

"Good! You deserve it! I hope you land up with a million more detentions with your boyfriend!" She spat. "Come Mary. Some people have no idea about responsibilities."

He eyed her, hurt from her remark. He remembered why he had called her out in the first place.

"Fine," He said still glaring at her. "Take this with you then." He said handing her his bag.

"I'm not your servant Potter! If you want your bag to taken to the common room, you ought to get one of your buddies to do it for you!"

"Evans, stop being a complete git." He said gritting his teeth in an attempt to control from barking out at her. "It has the stuff that you need for tonight!"

She snatched the bag out of his grasp and slung it over her shoulders and walked off with her friend, leaving James fuming. It still amazed him how he was head over heels with the girl who made him want to rip her head apart!

Later that night, Lily headed out of the common room, making sure that no one was behind her. She slipped the cloak over herself. She smiled to herself, it smelt like James. She quickly shook herself of her sudden like for the boy who caused so much disruption in her life. She grabbed her wand and the map that he had handed her the other day. She placed her wand over the cracked surface.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good," she whispered as she tapped the parchment. She had heard James say that in all their previous patrols, and as always the map came into view. Show her everyone's whereabouts in the castle. Her eyes scanned for the Slytherins. There was hardly any movement apart from that in the dungeons. The dots that represented Mulciber and Avery were stagnant in McGonagall's room. Apparently they had detentions with her that night.

Another dot soon caught her attention. It was that of the estranged Peter Pettigrew. He was apparently making his way towards the dungeon. She ran to catch-up with the dot. Completely oblivious to the other dot that was fast approaching her. She saw the boy ahead of her talking to a rather pale looking woman, who she recognized to be Narcissa Black. They were having hushed conversations, and she could barely recognize the words exchanged between the two. She quickly tapped the map muttering 'mischief managed' and folded it up so that she could hear their conversation a bit better.

"Don't be silly!" The girl said to Peter, turning even paler as she spoke. "Lucius wouldn't put you up to such a task if he didn't know your full capabilities."

"Are you sure?" He asked, quivering slightly.

Before the girl could respond, Filch jumped in between the two of them. The look on his face was that of extreme contempt that for a minute Lily thought he could see her.

"Look what we have here!" He said, grinning and revealing his yellowing teeth. "Professor Dumbledore will have the pleasure of meeting with you two love birds!" He said grabbing Peter by the collar. He started towards the Professor's office, in the process brushing past Lily, causing her to loose her grip on the map. Without looking back she rushed back to the common room. "I meant you too missy!" He hissed, turning back to drag Narcissa along with him. He noticed the piece of parchment on the floor. "Well what do we have here?" He said in delight, recognizing the paper to be the property of his least favourite student – Sirius Black. "Today seems to be my lucky day!" He said cheerily escorted the two to Dumbledore.

The next morning, James got up extra early to meet Lily in the common room. She was sitting on her favourite arm chair, biting her lip, preoccupied in some thought.

"Mornin'!" He greeted, seating opposite her. "Anything interesting happen last night?" He asked and she narrated the night's events.

"You think Peter's a death eater!" He whispered after hearing what she had to say.

"I'm not saying anything. But why would he want to meet up with Narcissa Black in the night? And besides why would they talking about Lucius?" She retorted.

"Peter may be a jack-ass, but he definitely isn't a death eater. That much I can guarantee you. And for his meeting Narcissa is simply because he's been nursing a soft spot for her ever since first year."

"You still can't excuse the fact that he was in communication with Lucius Malfoy!"

"There's no proof that Lucius is a death eater! They've checked the Malfoy Manor several times, he's clean. He's just all bark and no bite!"

"Why are you supporting Malfoy?" She screamed unable to contain herself.

"Lily! Just relax, I'm not supporting him in any way. I'm just saying that I know Peter, and he wouldn't ever sink so low as to become a death eater."

"You just check his arm for the mark and then we'll talk." With that she left the room.


	6. Chapter 6: Peter Pettigrew

**Chapter Six: Peter Pettigrew**

Peter Pettigrew had been born into a wizarding family. He resembled his mother very much in appearance. He had the same beady little eyes she had and the same dirty brown hair. The only feature he inherited from his father was his nose, which was sharp and stuck out, giving him a rat-like appearance on the whole.

His parents were very concerned about him. As a child, Peter showed no signs of possessing any magic in him. They were very sure he would turn out to be a Squib. It was only on his eleventh birthday did they realize that their son had some magic in him after all. But they knew something for sure; their son would not possess extraordinary power or tremendous skill. But neither spoke of this concern to the other.

Peter Pettigrew was now seated in the middle of Dennis Gilligan and Thomas Everett, two seventh year Gryffindors, desperately trying to get his egg to transform. Half the class had managed to finish the transformations, a quick glance to his right told him that the Marauders had also finished. He was probably the only one who hadn't finished as yet. He stole a glance at McGonagall who was examining one of student's work.

"Psst…" He whispered to Dennis. He slowly pushed his egg towards him. "Just help me this one time!"

"PETER PETTIGREW!" McGonagall shrieked. "I DO NOT EXPECT STUDENTS TO SO MUCH AS THINK OF CHEATING IN MY CLASS!" She whisked past the other tables towards him. Her glasses had slid down her nose. She pulled him out of his seat by his ear. Her eyes had narrowed to deadly slits as she hissed at him in a snake like manner. "I will see you in detention at 8 o'clock sharp this entire week. Do I make myself clear?"

She then let go of the trembling boy and pushed her glasses up her nose, marching towards her desk at the front of the class.

"This serves as a lesson to all of you. I SHAN"T tolerate any fraudulent behaviour in my classes. I do not expect any of you to get the spell correct in one shot, but cheating is not an option." She spoke calmly, but there was still a slight hint of anger in her voice. "Just to make my point further understood, I shall be taking away 50 points from Gryffindor. It shames me greatly to do so." She finished dramatically, dismissing them from class.

Peter could not blame them for glaring angrily at him. He did his level best to ignore all of them. The only people who weren't thinking of hexing him were probably James and Sirius, who didn't even bother looking his way. Remus was shaking his head at him. He could only wish that the Earth would open up at that moment and swallow him whole.

* * *

Lily was having the toughest time finishing up her Arithmancy homework. She could barely concentrate knowing that in a few minutes she would have to go and meet up with Potter and spend the next few hours huddled up next to him. There was a feeling of excitement building up in her. She checked her watched again. It was almost time for their patrolling to begin. She gathered up her belongings and stuffed them into her bag and headed out of the library, nodding a greeting at Madam Prince as she left.

Alice was standing right outside the library, talking to Frank in a hushed voice. The boy was clearly blushing over something she was saying. It couldn't help but remind her of what Alice had said the other day about him being rather girly. '_Clearly opposites attract_' she thought, smiling to her self. The two were to engrossed in their conversation to notice Lily passing them by, and Lily didn't want to bother them either so she walked past them without a word.

James Potter was waiting outside the portrait for Lily. He was leaning against the wall with his cloak draped clumsily over one shoulder. He was lost in thought and was completely oblivious to Lily.

"Oiy!" She snapped her finger close to his ear, bringing him out of his trance-like state.

"When did you get here?" He asked, smiling sheepishly for being caught day-dreaming.

"That doesn't matter, why were you waiting out here for me?" She asked. An eyebrow arched upwards in a questioning manner.

"It's faster this way!" He chortled. It wasn't the answer she was expecting to hear, but he was James Potter after all, nothing could be expected from him. She smiled nevertheless.

"Okay, just give me a few more second I'll just dump my stuff in my room, and then we can head out." He nodded in agreement and she scuttled through the portrait hole and rushed up the stairs to her room and flung her bag onto her bed and rushed back out to meet James. He was busy scrutinizing his nails as she came huffing out of the portrait.

"Ready?" He asked. She nodded and the both of them headed out. They would patrol the corridors as normal until nine. Then afterwards they would slip on the cloak and begin their investigations.

Everything seemed normal that night. A few students were strolling out of the library into their respective dorms before the curfew. It was just quarter to ten when they ended up right outside Professor McGonagall's chamber. James tapped Lily on her shoulder. He had a pained expression on his face.

"Potter, are you okay?" She asked, a hint of worry in her voice at his pinched face.

"I really have to go!" He exclaimed. She burst out laughing at his statement. "What's so funny?" He inquired.

"You…should…ha ha… see… the expression on your face!" She said in between laughing uncontrollably. She was laughing so hard that there were tears forming in her eyes.

"Okay, whatever. I really have to go now. If I don't find a toilet now, I don't mind doing it right here in this very corridor!"

"Ewwh! Potter! Don't you dare contemplate such a disgusting thought!" She said, finally stopping her laughter. She pushed him in the general direction of the toilets. "You'd better hurry up. I'm not waiting too long for you here."

She stared after James, as his figure disappeared in the distance. She walked up towards the wall, slumping against it, examining her nails as James had done earlier. She felt someone approaching her from behind. She was pretty sure it'd be James, trying to sneak up on her and so she pretended to have not taken any notice. A hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder, pulling her around.

"Potter, if you honestly – what are _you_ doing out here?" She said quickly taking notice of the person who was standing in front of her. Severus Snape was standing before her with Mulciber by his side, sniggering at her. "What exactly do you want!"

"Why must you be so rude Evans!" Muliber barked. "Show some respect, you are but a mudblood after all!"

Severus silenced him with a wave of his hand. Mulciber looked at his friend curiously.

"We were just returning to the dungeons." He said slowly, deliberately emphasizing on each word. He grabbed Mulciber's robe sleeves and pulled him back. Mulciber reluctantly turned and the two were soon on their way back. Lily was a little at ease seeing them turn back and return to the depths of the dungeons. She had to admit, Potter seemed to give her a sense of security. She smiled to herself at the thought.

"I don't know why Severus is so kind to you, but I see no reason to be!" Mulciber said slowly from his spot a few feet away. His wand, at shoulder's height, was pointed at her. Severus seemed to have been rooted in his spot which was easily a yard ahead of his Slytherin friend. All the colour from his face seemed to drain at the moment. "_Cruc-_"

"_Expelliarmus_!" Two voices seemed to cry out from two different directions. Mulciber's wand flew from his hand, backwards smacking Snape in the middle of his face. Stunned by the sudden force from the thwack of the wooden object, Snape reeled onto the ground. James ran out from behind Mulciber and pushed him onto the wall, with his arm he pinned the Slytherin to the wall. Peter from the opposite direction ran towards Snape and pulled his wand out his hand, and pointed his wand out at him.

"I swear to god, I'd have killed you!" James said menacingly to the boy. He suddenly removed his hand from the boy's throat. Mulciber started choking violently. James looked at Lily quickly to make sure nothing had happened to her. "Snape, I suggest you run back to the Slytherin dorm. Your little friend here has a little meeting with Dumbledore!" He spat.

Peter still had his wand pointed at Snape, and the boy's hand was in his other hand. Snape raised himself off the ground.

"Pettigrew, give him back his wand." Lily said slowly. Peter did as he was instructed, but his wand was still pointed at Snape. "James is right; you'd better be off Severus!"

Severus Snape turned and headed back towards the dungeon, breaking off into a run halfway through.

"Peter, help me with this one!" James commanded. The small boy moved towards James, his wand now pointed at Mulciber. Lily slowly inched her way towards Potter and Pettigrew. "Evans… Lily, are you okay?" He asked, sparing her a concerned look before jabbing Mulciber in the stomach with his wand.

"I'm fine, thanks to the both of you!" She said. "I'm going to get Professor McGonagall to come alone with us." She said running towards the Professor's chamber.

She knocked the wooden door, waiting for the Professor to answer the door. The door was answered within a minute. Professor McGonagall had already dressed for the night in a peach night gown and was stunned to see the head girl standing in front of her door.

"Ms. Evans, is everything okay?" She asked.

"Professor, we – that is to say Potter and Pettigrew stopped a Slytherin student from performing one of the unforgivable curses." She said all in one breath, leaving Professor McGonagall absolutely bewildered.

"Good heavens!" She said, gripping her night gown ties, tying it. "Who was he performing the intended curse on?" She asked causing a few more wrinkles to appear on her forehead.

"On me, Professor" She said softly. The Professor gasped in horror as she grabbed her wand.

Professor McGonagall and the four Hogwarts students rushed towards stone gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's chamber.

"Puking Pistils," The Professor said. The gargoyle moved, revealing the steps. Everyone clambered on quickly. James and Peter ensured the Slytherin captive did so too. James quickly tucked the cloak into his robes before anyone could take notice of it.

The door lay wide open. Professor Dumbledore sat behind his desk as if he was expecting them to come in. He adjusted his glasses.

"Minerva?" He said, looking at the worried expression that was etched on her face.

Professor McGonagall walked towards his desk and explained the night's happenings to Professor Dumbledore in a hushed voice, glancing once or twice in the student's direction in between. Once she was done she pursed her lips and moved to the side, allowing Dumbledore full view of the students.

"Mr. Mulciber, it seems to me that this is the second time you've been caught performing dark magic in the castle." Dumbledore said calmly. "You know there is a reason why these curses are called unforgivable." He said, again he didn't stern in the least bit. "Your house head is being alerted of the incident as we speak. Why don't you all take a sit."

Professor McGonagall conjured two extra seats and chose to stand beside Dumbledore. Mulciber sat in between James and Peter, and Lily sat next to James.

"Why don't you explain to me Mr. Mulciber, why you would deem it necessary for you to use such a curse against Ms. Evans?" He said nodding in Lily's direction. "What had she said or done to cause such a reaction from you?"

The Professor was met with silence. This was his method of punishment, James noted.

"Ms. Evans would you kindly explain the exact details of tonight's events."

"Yes, Professor." She said taking a deep breath in between. "James and I were patrolling the corridors and he," She pointed at Mulciber. "And another student were strolling the corridors after curfew." James silently noted the change in his name.

Dumbledore nodded his head, motioning her to continue with her explaination.

"I asked what they were doing there and they said they were on their way back to the Slytherin Dungeons and they had even proceeded in that direction. A few minutes later, he pulled out his wand and tried to perform the _Cruciatus _curse on me."

"Ms. Evans, kindly tell me who the _other_ student was. The one accompanying Mr. Mulciber." He said folding his hands together.

"It was Severus Snape sir."

"I see…" was all that the Professor said.

"Professor, if I may?" James said, causing everyone's attention to be focused back onto him.

"Go ahead Mr. Potter."

"Snape had nothing to do with what happened. He, in fact, was trying to stop Mulciber from doing anything stupid."

"Is that so?" Dumbledore asked Lily and Peter at the same time. They both nodded their heads in agreement. "Very well, I ask Mr. Mulciber to stay in my presence, the rest of you can head back to the Gryffindor tower."

Lily, James and Peter rose from their seats, all of them glaring at Mulciber who was looking rather petrified at the moment. Lily exited the room first followed by Peter and then James. They had just finished climbing down when Professor Slughorn stumbled past Lily, grabbing Lily's shoulders to keep himself from sliding and falling.

"So sorry," he said absent mindedly as he scurried past them onto the stairs. He smelt faintly of Fire Whiskey.

The three of them walked back in silence. Not even sharing glances along the way. They were almost entering the corridor leading to the Gryffindor tower when Lily stopped in her tracks.

"Peter, I have to thank you!" She said, but the look on her face was far from that of gratitude.

"Err… you're welcome I guess." He said, noticing the expression on her face.

"Yeah, Pete thanks for helping out tonight." James put in.

"What were you doing with Narcissa Black the other night!" Lily spat out viciously before anyone could react. She was obviously not so won over by Peter's heroic performance of the night.

"I…how did you know?" His beady eyes narrowed, and his gaze shifted towards James.

James glared at Lily. Hadn't he explained the boy's infatuation with Narcissa Black. How could she be bringing up the topic now?

"Peter, just tell her! She thinks you're a death-eater or something!" James said exasperatedly.

"You mean you didn't tell her?" Peter asked, his voice going shrill. James shook his head. "I've learnt a lot about what's going on in the dungeons."

"What!"

"I have my ways. Anyways, that night as I was exiting the dungeons, Narcissa caught me."

"Wait, that's a little to convenient for me to believe." She said, her hands on her hips, unwilling to acknowledge the story being put forward.

"Well it's the truth!" Peter shouted back in all earnesty.

"Just show her your arm Pete. Maybe then she'll believe you!" James said, swiping a hand through his hair.

Peter slid his sleeve up revealing a rather pale arm, covered with a cluster of freckles.

"Fine, I don't think he'd brand the young anyways!" She said, unwilling to accept defeat. "What information did you collect?"

"Mulciber and Avery were planning on a mass recruitment. They were planning it around sometime this week. I don't know what they were planning on doing, but something dark no doubt." He said. "And Narcissa isn't a death-eater either! She was helping out."

Lily said nothing. They continued walking towards the Gryffindor tower. Somehow Peter's story was not convincing in the least bit, or was it because she was being prejudiced? As if reading her mind, Peter spoke the next few words.

"I've already apologized to Remus a countless number of times." He said. "It wasn't as if you didn't already know. Your _friend_ was convinced he was a werewolf anyways."

Lily stopped dead in her tracks for the second time.

"How do you know that?" She asked. Severus had told her that in confidence.

"I have my ways." He said.

"Sometimes, I swear, you're just like a rat!" She said, unable to help herself. James choked on her comment and Peter smiled knowingly. "What?"

"Nothing!" James said before Peter could even open his mouth.

They continued their way. Their conversation had now steered in the normal direction and it almost seemed as if nothing life threatening had happened at all.

The following week, Peter made himself extremely conspicuous. The happenings of that night had been kept hushed. Mulciber had been suspended and not expelled because of his father had good connections in the ministry. He had even tried to apologise to Remus several more times, in front of Lily most of the times. McGonagall hadn't spared Peter in the least bit, he was still doing detentions with her every night.

"REMUS LUPIN! I'm tired of saying I'm sorry. I genuinely am and if you refuse to accept my apology then so be it!" He said finally one evening, breaking the calm of the common room. Several first years scuttled out in fright.

Lily and Alice who were lazing by the fire place, stood up to witness the scene that was about to unfurl. Peter was standing in front of Remus and Sirius. Remus had his wand by his side, and looked as if he was going to raise it and hex the living daylights out of Peter. Sirius stood blank, devoid of any facial expressions.

"I'm sorry! I was just jealous of you! I'm a stupid prat, and I understand that! But will you please forgive me already!"

To everyone's (in the common room at least) surprise Remus burst out laughing. Sirius joined in on the laughter, leaving poor Peter absolutely bewildered.

"You're absolutely right on that one Pete!" Remus said, finishing his laughing. He clapped the boy on his back. "I forgive you alright, just I as did with Sirius!" He said, saying the last part very softly so that only Peter could hear.

Sirius broke out into a dance. He was doing cartwheels in front of everyone present in the common room. James came running down to see what was happening. Sirius ran to him and shook him by the shoulders.

"All's right with the world! Hallelujah!" He yelled in absolute delight. Mary McDonald, another curious Gryffindor had come down the stairs to see what the commotion was all about and peering across the banister to see Sirius' wild behaviour. Sirius skipped his way towards her and gave her a big noisy smooch!

That night, Peter Pettigrew could barely sleep. He could not believe his luck. Similarly, in the girl's dorm, another soul could not get a wink of sleep, after all who could sleep after being kissed by Sirius Black!


	7. Chapter 7: The Green Eyed Monster

**Chapter Seven: The Green Eyed Monster**

The whole of Hogwarts was now well aware of Peter's return to favour amongst the Marauders, and now rumours were sparking off about Frank's position amid them. Even Alice was highly skeptical of his still being involved in their pranks and had no qualms whatsoever sharing this with Frank himself.

"I mean of all the names, he had to have one like 'Longbottom'!" Alice whined to Lily and Mary, who seemed ever present these days.

"What's wrong with 'Longbottom'?" Lily asked, very amused by her friend's sudden outburst.

"Just think of it this way, if we are to ever get married, I'd be Mrs. Longbottom!" She exclaimed. "I don't even have a long bottom!"

Lily snorted rather audibly. Mary was staring dreamily at nothing in particular. Lily was beginning to think she was surrounded by lunatics and her worst fears were confirmed by the sight of James and his minions entering the common room. He caught sight of Lily seated by the window and made his way across the room towards her.

"Peterson," He acknowledged Alice, he even spared a smile at Mary but that was only because he didn't have the faintest recollection of who she was and how she mattered to Lily.

Lily pretended to have not seen him but there was no doubting the feeling she was getting in the pit of her stomach. Her hand moved instinctively to cover it, as if James could see what was happening to her. _'Think happy thoughts'_ She told herself over and over again, but it was of no use. James sat himself right opposite her and there was absolutely no way of avoiding him now.

"Hi," She said, as if noticing him only just then. She avoided making eye contact. He was after all, the reason for her feeling so uncomfortable.

Sirius had made himself comfortable next to Mary, who was blushing furiously at his presence. He had forgotten that he had snogged the girl senseless a few nights ago. He looked at the girl who was as red as a beet as if she had suddenly developed some unknown disease, and kept throwing worried glances to Remus.

"We have a game coming up around the corner." James said, forcing Lily to look at him.

"Oh?" She asked. She had obviously known that fact since it was she who had pinned up the Quidditch schedule on the notice board after all. "Against?"

"Hufflepuff." He said with his chest out. "I'll have it known that I'm the only head boy to have ever been captain of a team at the same time."

Lily smiled sweetly at this comment. Not wanting to tell him that five years back, the then head boy had been captain of both the Quidditch as well as the Gobstone team.

"That's absolutely amazing Prongs!" Sirius chipped, slowly easing away from the still blushing Mary.

"I was hoping you'd be there cheering me on." He added rather hopefully.

"I'd be cheering the entire Gryffindor team Potter!" She corrected, biting her lip to keep from turning as red as Mary.

"That's fine by me!" He said, shrugging his shoulders. At least he knew she'd be sitting in the stands for sure.

"So Evans, what's with your friend?" Sirius asked as soon as Mary had scuttled out of the Common room with some other giggly headed girl.

"Why?" Lily asked, wanting to laugh at the expression on Sirius' face.

"Don't be daft! Why's she staring at me like _that_!"

"Oh, that!" She said. "She thinks you fancy her. You do remember you snogged her right after Remus so willingly forgave Peter."

"Bloody hell! I completely forgot about that," He glared at Remus and Peter as if it was their entire fault that he kissed the girl in the first place. "I'd probably have to tell her that the chances of me liking her are as little as Evans getting a fail grade in Potions!" He said earning a smack on his arm from both Lily and Alice.

"She is rather irritating." Alice added after a bit. Frank nodded his head in agreement. "So how's the death eater thing coming along?"

"Huh?" Lily and James said almost at the same time.

"That thing Dumbledore had you guys do! The very reason Lily almost got the _Cruiciatus_ performed on her!" She said rolling her eyes in mock anger.

"Oh, yeah! That. Evan's has got the whole thing listed out." James said, passing the buck on to Lily who glared at him.

"Why does it have to be me who has to write everything down? Why can't you do it?"

"Well, Dumbledore might just faint trying to read my writing!"

Lily was really tempted at that point to hex James , but decided against it seeing some first years approaching them. It was another girl who was obviously smitten with either James or Sirius. It was quite clear by the way she began giggling uncontrollably as she neared Lily.

"I was asked to hand you this." She said in between giggles.

James and Sirius smiled at each other, causing the girl to blush. Lily had half the mind to smack James in the head with the piece of parchment she had just extracted from the girl who was currently staring and blushing at James.

"Potter!" She said, causing the girl to jump and hurry off. He shrugged his shoulders in contempt.

"What can I say? I just have that effect on people!"

Lily rolled her eyes so hard at his statement that Alice was actually scared that they would rotate all the way inside and never comeback out right. She unfurled the parchment and recognized the curly, slanted handwriting immediately.

_I address this letter to both the heads. I would request your presence in my office at 8 o'clock sharp tonight. I have rather pressing matters to discuss with the both of you. Please do not forget to bring the list along. _

_Regards,  
Dumbledore_

After reading through the letter, she passed the piece of parchment to James. James glanced through quickly.

"Thank Merlin you're going to be there too, understanding Dumbledore is like deciphering Ancient Runes." He informed everyone else. "Forever talking in riddles and uttering nonsensical things in between."

Dumbledore's office looked as it always did. It was cluttered with unnecessary, funny looking objects and mountainous piles of books. Fawkes stood perched near his desk, looking at James and Lily with a new found interest. Dumbledore was seated behind his desk. His hands clasped together, and his face was lined with seriousness.

"I assume that is the list of names you have in your hand, Miss Evans?" He began.

Lily nodded, handing over the piece of parchment she was holding. He took the paper from her and glanced at the names scribbled in it. He nodded, knowingly, at some of the names that appeared on the list.

"It is as I feared." He said, finally putting the list aside.

"Professor?" James asked.

"The Slytherin students prefer to gloat about their bloodlines and where their loyalties lie. I do not doubt the names that appear on this list. I must admit to you, I've been suspecting them for quite some time. I was actually hoping to discover some names from the other houses." He startled them by this statement.

Lily threw James an I-told-you-so look. Dumbledore pulled out the list again, examining it yet again.

"Your efforts are tremendous. For this I thank you." He said, scratching his forehead. "But, I'm afraid I cannot change these students' perceptions."

"What?" James cried out in shock. Lily gave him a look telling him to calm down a bit. "So what are we going to do about these students, Professor?" He added the last word quickly.

"Absolutely nothing Mr. Potter." He said smiling.

James stared in utter bewilderment. The old man was actually losing it. He was sure of it now.

"Just as we cannot force people to fall in love with us, we cannot force them to not become what they choose to be." He gave James and Lily a deliberate glance over his moon shaped frames. "We just have to have faith in those who choose the better path ahead of them."

"But, professor, the possibility of facing consequences for choosing to lay their loyalties to the wrong side should definitely scare them away." Lily furthered.

"We could only hope so. But, these people are fascinated by breaking the law. Do not get me mistaken, they do fear the consequences. They just choose to believe that they're far too intelligent to get caught." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

James gulped at this. Surely he had no idea of the invisibility cloak he possessed.

"I have asked the both of you to collect these names as an aid for future purposes." He said, forgetting to mention the actual intention for its collection. "You'd both better leave. I wouldn't want to keep you away from your duties for too long."

They quickly exchanged greetings and rose to exit the Headmaster's office.

"Before I forget," He said just as they had set foot outside his office. "This task I've assigned has been completed. It does not require further attention." He smiled.

As soon as they were a safe distance away from Dumbledore's office, James ranted on about how he was right about the man being nutters, and how he always talked in riddles.

"I mean why can't he just say I want these names because I am going to call their parents and make sure that they'll all get a proper whacking or something like that. But, no! He has to say he's collecting them for '_future purposes_'" He made air-quotes as he spoke.

"Potter, please!" She said exasperatedly. "He's not the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot , or Supreme Mugwump for no rhyme or reason. He just doesn't want us to know at the moment. I'm sure he has a proper, and absolutely fitting explanation."

James was staring at her like she was sprouting another nose. He then let out a disgruntled grunt and muttered something under his breath.

"You know it's high time we go about on first name basis. It's sickening that as heads and worst of all two Gryffindors, we address each other on a surname basis." He said irately.

"Fine," She agreed without much fight, to his surprise.

"Lily?" He asked tentatively.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing," He smiled at her. "Lily, Lily, Lily!" He sang in glee. "I just like the sound of your name!"

She rolled her eyes at him in disgust, but inside she was trying to keep from expressing her actual sentiments. She was convinced she was going mad! What other reason could there be for finding Potter – James to be so charming of late? She pushed the thought out.

"Just say my name please!" He begged, sounding like a five year old.

"James!" He giggled in exact imitation of the first year girl who had earlier handed them the note from Dumbledore. Lily couldn't help herself and found herself laughing in full gusto.

The next few days were pretty hectic for James. In between completing the unbelievable pile of homework, he had to arrange Quidditch practices and for some reason this year's team was really sloppy.

Apart from the lot that had been retained from the previous years, he had two new beaters who could barely get along. In all their practices so far, the two had broken out into an aggressive brawl, aiming a few bludgers at each other, completely distracting everyone else. James had almost flown into one of the keeper's hoops due to their silly fight. In the end, he threatened them into apologizing to each other, very thankful of the fact that he was also Head boy.

Today, the practices were going surprisingly well. The two beaters seemed to get along fine. James had scored a couple of goals. So had Sirius. On the whole, the practice seemed to be fruitful.

They had hurried through with practice and with their changing. James and Sirius headed back to the Great Hall for dinner, meeting Remus and Peter along the way. Remus was explaining something in detail to Peter who was trying to follow all he was saying. The four of them, minus Frank who was sitting next to Alice at the farther end of the table, sat in the middle of the table. They gobbled food as if they were eating the last meal of their lives. James and Sirius, especially, the both of them had actually finished a hearty second round by the time Lily even finished her first round (with great difficulty, mind you.)

She smiled more to herself than anyone else. It still amused her how someone could eat so much. James caught her smiling his way and smiled back at her. She could feel a slight blush creep up on her. She diverted her eyes to keep it from turning into a full fledged blush. She was pushed her plate aside, signaling to Alice that she had finished her meal.

"Hey, Lils, is it okay if I meet you up in the common room?" Alice said, never looking away from Frank.

She shrugged her shoulders in response and wiggled out of her seat and towards the Gryffindor tower. She had come close to the portrait of the three old men when she saw the group of Hufflepuff seventh years she and Alice couldn't stand.

One of the girls was giggling rather loudly, trying to attract the attention of the boys in the corridor. She had brown curly hair and was slightly buck-toothed. Today, she had taken special care to line her eyes with an extra dollop of eye-liner. Lily ignored them and carried on walking past.

"Has any of you heard of James Potter?" The girl asked.

Lily stopped, suddenly curious to find out what the girl had to say.

"You mean the head boy?" The other girl asked.

"YE-AH!" She said rolling her blackened eyes.

"Why?"

"I mean he's kind of cute." She gave in.

"Kind of? More like deadly gorgeous!" Her friend chirped.

"You too?" The buck-toothed one asked in shock. "I absolutely fancy him!"

That was all Lily could stand. If she had staid any longer she would have surely punched the two girls. She was suddenly very angry and she barked out the password to the very surprised Fat Lady who was had sweetly asked for the password.

Later when Alice came back, she was subject to Lily's anger which hadn't yet subsided. Her anger had confirmed only one thing…

* * *

**A/N****: **_I'd like to apologize for the numerous mistakes made in the previous chapter, anyways I hope you'll like this one. Please drop me a review and lemme know what you think! Cheers!!_


	8. Chapter 8: The Dungeon Dilemma

Chapter Eight:

**Chapter Eight: The Dungeon Dilemma **

Lily Evans was staring blatantly, from her seat in the Great Hall, in the direction of the raven haired boy. Her almond shaped eyes had narrowed into tapered slits as she took in the scene before her. It made her blood boil. She slammed her fist against the wooden table in anger, spilling some pumpkin juice on Alice's skirt.

"Lily!" Alice squeaked, drawing her friend's attention off of the boy standing in the middle of the Great Hall.

"What?" She asked Alice, completely oblivious to the fact that she was the main reason that her skirt was stained with pumpkin juice.

"What's wrong with you? You just spilt the whole lot of juice on me!" She exclaimed rather crossly. "If you've got so much of a problem with James talking to other girls, don't take it out on me!"

"What!" Her eyes were now wide open in shock at her friend's statement. "Why in Merlin's name should I care when he speaks to other girls! He's free to do whatever he pleases." She said rather curtly.

Alice rolled her eyes, pointing her wand at her skirt and muttering a spell to rid the stains.

"Why should you get the impression that his talking bothers me?" Lily asked, unwilling to drop the topic (much to Alice's delight).

"Well, for starters, you've been staring relentlessly at him all through dinner. It's quite pathetic you know!"

"I wasn't staring for your kind information, I was merely looking into the distance and that bloody git happened to appear in the same spot _I_ was looking at." She said folding her arms. Alice sighed loudly, more in disgust with her friend's childish antics.

"This is just unfair! Outrageous and utterly unjust, that's what it is!" She exclaimed after a momentary pause.

"What is, Lily dearest?" Alice asked, knowing that a confession was about to spill from her friend's lips.

"_It_!" She said giving the table another bang of her fist, before getting up and storming towards the Gryffindor Common room.

Alice stared after Lily's disappearing form. It just amazed her, how obstinate Lily could be. But now it was just a matter of days before Lily would finally crack and admit her feelings towards James. She would just have to wait.

James Potter hadn't been able to shake off the brunette who had attacked him as soon as he had entered the Great Hall. She had jumped up right in front of him and badgered him with questions, and like a true gentleman he had answered every single one of them, throwing a flirtatious smile here and there. Even after all their conversing, he hadn't the slightest idea of who the girl was.

All the while he was talking to the girl, he had felt a certain pair of green eyes staring at him. He could have died and gone to heaven the moment he discovered her staring at him, but instead he controlled himself to the greatest extent possible and continued chatting with the girl. A few seconds later, Lily had left the table and the girl had finally stopped her ranting and James excused himself and sat next to Frank.

"Wow, I thought she'd never stop!" He said slowly loading his plate.

Frank nodded his head in agreement. It was one of those rare moments when he wasn't glued to Alice.

"So how come you're not sitting next to Peterson?" He asked nonchalantly, taking a bite of his chicken.

"We needed a bit of air!" He replied, pulling at his shirt collar, indicating that they were starting to feel suffocated with all that excessive togetherness. "What were you two talking about all that while?"

"I have absolutely no clue whatsoever! The words that escaped her mouth just seemed to fly by me." He chuckled. "I was kind of distracted." A small blush crept into his cheeks and he prayed that Frank hadn't noticed.

Frank seemed to have not noticed, and they spent the remainder of evening discussing an upcoming Quidditch match, but his mind was silently replaying the scene that had happened a few moments ago.

"Listen," James began, swinging his legs from under the table. "I think I'll head out to the library."

Frank's eyes almost popped out of their sockets at this statement.

"What! I do go to the library!" He said, amused at his friend's response. He saluted his friend and sauntered off towards the library.

On his way there he met Sirius who was in a foul mood. He sulking increased at the mere sight of James.

"What's up mate?" James asked, give him a friendly clap on the back.

"I've got a month's worth of detention!" He wailed, shrugging James' arm off his back. "I don't even know why I've got them in the first place."

"Well, so long as it's not with McGonagall." He said trying to cheer his friend up.

"No, not with McGonagall, I've to spend all my bleeding Saturdays in the presence of one Mr. Argus Filch." Sirius wore an expression of absolute disgust as he spoke Filch's name.

"Merciful heavens! Please don't tell me this detention has something to do with his bloody cat."

"I happened to call it 'the most vile creature to ever roam the corridors of Hogwarts' and he popped out of some wall and pounced on me! What's worse is that in McGonagall's office I accidentally set aflame a pile of very 'important' papers!" He air quoted.

"Padfoot, I'd better get a move on or I'll never finish that stupid Transfiguration's essay and I'll end up in the same boat as you."

Sirius Black was woken up early the next morning by a fluffy foreign object aimed straight at his face. On lifting one eyelid, he came to understand that object was none other than James' pillow. He shot up ready to punch his friends ears only to find James prancing about like a raving lunatic.

"What in Merlin's left sock are you doing James!" He winced as James finished his routine with a ballet-like twirl.

"You'll never believe me if I told you!" James said jumping onto his friend's bed, narrowly missing on stomping on Sirius' shins.

The racket had woken up most of the inhabitants of the dorm. Remus sleepy pushed off his rug and sat up straight, Peter on the other hand had fallen off his bed in shear fright.

"Will you tell us already!" Sirius said in between bouncing up and down his bed.

In the meanwhile, in the girls dorm Lily was being subjected to one of Alice's ranting sessions. This time it the subject happened to be how dopy her boyfriend was.

"He started crying at the thought of us parting ways after this year. He wouldn't stop!"

"You know Alice if he's such a bother, why are you with him? Just end the whole thing and be happy." She said rather irately.

"How can you say that!" Alice gasped. "I really fancy that oaf!"

"Then you've got to stop complaining about him. He's not perfect and neither are you. And face the facts, whether you like it or not you two are meant for each other!"

Alice looked at Lily with an odd expression on her face.

"Just like you and Potter then," She said, throwing in a smirk worthy of Sirius Black.

"How dare you!" Lily said, but unfortunately she had turned a shade of bright beet and was unable to stop herself from smiling. "You know I don't fancy _him_."

"Really now?" She retorted satirically. "Maybe the fact that you never mention his name tells me that you've started to. Let's not forget the daggers you were sending his way for talking to the female during dinner yesterday, hmmm…?"

"Oh do shut up Alice!" Her face turning crimson once again. "If I fancied that ninny I'd shout it from the roof tops!"

"In that case, I dare you shout his name three times as loud as you can."

"Don't be silly!"

"_Don't be silly!_" She mocked Lily in a very high pitched voice. "You're scared of even saying his name. Why, Lily Evans, I'm shocked!"

"JAMES POTTER…JAMES POTTER…JAMES POTTER!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "Are you happy now?"

"Thrilled." She said and scurried off towards the hall for a scrumptious breakfast.

Once she was out of sight, Lily propped her self onto her bed, so that she was lying face down on her pillow. She was smiling so widely that it was as if the pillow was holding her face from splitting in two. She quickly changed into the school robes, grabbed her things and headed out for the first class of the day.

By the time she reached the dungeons, Alice had already grabbed a table right up front, next to James and his lot. Frank was sitting behind her as always. She was throwing Lily dirty looks as she approached the table.

Lily dropped her bag on to the floor, seating herself on the wooden bench and pulling out a her book. Alice resumed her whispered conversation with Frank, throwing Lily incensed looks every now and then.

Professor Slughorn just entered the dungeons, and as always stomach first. He beamed at Lily and sat at his desk. He opened his mouth to instruct the class on the days lessons, but Alice seemed to beat him to it.

"LILY EVANS! YOU KISSED JAMES POTTER AND DON'T DEEM IT NECESSARY TO TELL ME!" Suddenly Alice realized the presence of the other students and of Professor Slughorn, who had been rather startled by her. Alice shut up immediately and shrank back into her seat, leaving Lily and James blushing to high heavens…


	9. Chapter 9: Morning Revelations

**Chapter Nine: Morning Revelations **

A week had passed since the entire fiasco in the dungeons. Lily had been ignoring James like the plague the entire period. She walked into common room and found Alice seated next to Frank and Mary. She rolled her eyes at the sight of the latter.

"Hi," She said to all the three, sliding her bag off of her shoulder and onto the floor. "Today's been amazingly exhausting."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. That Sprouts has gone mad making us clean up all that mess in greenhouse then." Frank said. "I got several splinters in my thumb here." He said holding up the thumb in question.

Alice rolled her eyes at this, and Lily stilled a laugh. Only Mary was looking at his finger with much interest.

"Have any of you seen Sirius?" Mary asked.

All the three groaned in disgust.

"I think I might have seen him in the infirmary," Alice said. "I think he fell off his broom at Quidditch practice or something."

"Trust him to do something like that." Lily remarked, grabbing a copy of the Daily Prophet off the table. She scanned the paper briefly before coming across an article that grabbed her attention. "Hey guys, did you see this?" She said pointing to the paper.

_Death-Eaters sighting in Hogsmeade_

_Eyewitnesses claim to have seen several masked persons parading around Hogsmeade. Worried residents had alerted the ministry officials, who were quick to arrive at the scene. After a round of thorough inspections, the ministry officials have dismissed the sightings to be a prank. However, a curfew had been set for the town and aurors will be posted throughout. The ministry officials say that the disappearance of three Hogsmeade inhabitants are not linked to the rumoured sightings of the death-eaters. For more see page 23._

"Is he hurt that badly?" Mary said breaking the silence.

"Who?" Lily asked after rereading the article.

"Sirius, of course."

"Oh gods Mary! Don't you have anything better to do than to think of Sirius all day long!" Alice said, infuriated by the girl's lack of understanding. "Frankly speaking, he doesn't even fancy you in the least bit but yet you fawn over him. It's disgusting!"

Lily and Frank stared at Alice, relieved that someone had finally said what was going through their minds.

"You're horrible!" Mary said, her eyes watering. "You're just jealous!" She squaked and hurried into her room.

"What!" She said exasperatedly to Lily and Frank. "If I hadn't said it, she would have continued yapping on and on 'bout Sirius."

Frank nodded his head understandingly.

"I guess this means our Hogsmeade trip is cancelled." Alice said, anger bubbling in her voice. "If I ever lay my hands on a death-eater, I'll break his or her neck with my bare hands."

"Don't you dare try!" Frank said worriedly. "I don't want you to end up in Azkaban for that!"

Lily and Alice laughed at this.

"By the way," Alice began and Lily grimaced, knowing what words were soon to follow. "Why'd you smooch James and never tell me?"

Frank was blushing more than Lily was at that moment and excused himself and ran towards his room.

"Because I didn't _smooch_ him!"

"Lily Evans, stop your fibbing this instant and spill!"

"I'm telling you Alice; I did absolutely no such thing!"

Alice shook her head, unbelievingly.

"I know you like the bloke. The least you can do is to stop pretending! It's sad really, everyone knows it. Even Frank knows it for crying out loud!"

"I don't like him!" Her face turned beet-red at this declaration. "Okay fine, we kind of accidentally bumped into each other in the hall and smooched in the process. But, it wasn't like we consciously did anything. It just sort of happened."

--

James was lying on his bed, with his hand behind his head. He was dead tired from the events of the day. He closed his eyes momentarily but opened then again to see Sirius inches away from his face. He jumped up from fright at his friend's sudden proximity.

"Whoa mate! What were you doing?" He asked, his voice suddenly turning very shrill.

"Your eyelids were half closed; I was only making sure you were asleep." Sirius replied.

"Don't you ever do that again!" He hissed, kicking off the blankets and sitting upright on his bed. He gave his eyes a good rub and slid his glasses onto his face. "What time is it then?" He said, stretching his arms.

"It's half past ten. Listen mate, I'm crashing out. Double detentions tomorrow." He said jumping face first onto his bed. The rest of the words that came out of his mouth were muffled by the pillow and sleep.

James shook his head and walked towards the common room. He emerged out of his dorm, dressed in his pajamas and his hair all over the place. He gave his head a good scratch as he clambered down the stairs. He made his way to the fireplace and sat in the nearest sofa completely oblivious to its previous occupant.

"You bloody moron!" Came a cry from behind him followed by a painful pinch on his arm.

James leapt into the air partly from pain and also fright. He rubbed the spot where his skin had been twisted, it was red. He turned to look at who he had sat on and wished he had never left his dorm at all.

"I'm really sorry!" He said. Bracing himself for the whack he was inevitably going to get. "I really didn't see you all curled up there." He was surprised, Alice didn't so much as raise her hand. Instead, she nodded her head sleepily and scooted. He sat down in the now empty spot on the sofa, still rubbing the sore spot on his arm.

Two minutes passed and not a word was exchanged between the two. James stared blankly into the fire, enjoying the warmth it was radiating. Alice was scratching away at a piece of parchment, probably a love letter of some sort.

"Hey James, would it bother you if I asked you a question?" She said, suddenly breaking the silence of the common room.

"That would depend," He began, but curiousity got the better of him. "Okay, shoot."

"Did you still fancy Lily?"

"Why?" His heartbeat increased. He was praying that Alice would tell him the words he had been wanting to hear for a frightfully long time.

"Just asking, I mean it's been what, three years?"

"Yeah," He said bitterly disappointed by the lack of revelation. "But, what difference does it make."

Alice didn't say anything at this point and Frank chose that precise moment to turn up. He had a pained look on his face.

"Are you feeling okay Frank?" Alice asked, noticing his grimacing.

"Not in the least bit," He said clutching his stomach, wedging his way in between James and Alice.

A few more seconds of silence passed, with suspicious sounds emanating from the couple, James refused to let his eyes wander in that direction, and so kept his eyes glued to the flames. Suddenly, the most rancid smell entered his nostrils.

"Are you guys getting that wretched smell?" He said crinkling his nose in disgust.

"Yeah, oh my god Frank!" Alice yelped.

Both James and Alice leapt off the sofa. Frank remained on the sofa with a look of contentment on his face.

"Frank, that was beyond revolting and not to mention appalling. Alice I honestly don't understand what you see in him. Farting such stinkers in public places!" James said with mock revulsion, earning a smack from Alice on his arm and a grin from Frank. "I'll you and your gasbag of a boyfriend all alone." He said heading back to his dorm.

He liked the relationship between Alice and Frank. It was both romantic but at the same time it wasn't over the top. It was just right. He could see them lasting well beyond Hogwarts. However, he couldn't say the same about him and Lily. Alice's question had got him thinking that his clinging onto the hope that one day she would turn around seemed rather pathetic. And James Potter was no low-life wimp!

He forced his eyes shut, from tomorrow onwards, he would be a new James Potter. Sleep evaded him the entire night. He grabbed his glasses and sat by the large window that overlooked the whomping willow. He decided at that moment that there was absolutely nothing he could do to make Lily like him, he would just have to let go of her. He sighed rather loudly and headed back to bed. This time round he slept soundly.

Just as he had settled into a deep slumber he shaken awake. His eyelids fluttered open tentatively. Lily was standing in front of him. He closed his eyes and then the realization sunk in and jumped out of bed dragging the quilt with him.

"Evans! What are you doing here?" He said, untangling himself from the quilt.

"I have a valid reason you git!" She vented out, tucking strands of hair behind her ears. "There's been a murder in Hogsmeade!"

"Oh bloody hell!" He said sinking into the nearest bed, ignoring the cries of the bed's occupant. "Dumbledore's called for a meeting?" He asked, his eyes meeting Lily's.

She nodded. She nervously ran her hand through her hair, and James noticed this. He walked towards his trunk and fished out his robe. He slipped it on and the two headed towards the Headmaster's office.

By the time they entered the Headmaster's office all the house heads were in a very hushed conversation. Even the previous headmasters of Hogwarts were shuffling about their frames anxiously. Professor McGonagall noticed the arrival of the two heads.

"Albus," She said, nodding in the direction of the two students.

"Ah, Lily, James, please grab a seat." He said conjuring two seats. "I gather you know the circumstances leading to this meeting?"

The two of them nodded.

"What is rather unnerving about this murder is that the death-eaters have left their calling card. They want to be recognized for committing this horrendous act." He paused. "I hope you both have comprehended what I've told you so far."

They nodded again but after a while of silence James shook his head.

"What difference does it make if they make it known that they've committed the murders? I mean, we know it's them whether or not they leave marks outside the house they've done in."

"James, they're doing these things to signify the importance of the murder. It's just not some other random killing; this was done for a purpose. These death-eaters have a specific mission, an aim with which they operate." Lily explained.

"Absolutely," Professor Dumbledore said. "Nevertheless, the real reason for this meeting is not this. The Hogsmeade trip shan't be cancelled in the wake of these events. It will be shortened no doubt, with plenty of security measures."

"As the heads, I trust the both of you to keep a close eye on the students in the village. Look out for any suspicious behavior. That'll be all for the time being. Good night."

The next morning was thankfully a Sunday so Lily decided to sleep a little longer than usual.

"Oh my god!" Alice screamed running into the room.

Lily groaned loudly and covered her head with her pillow. She hadn't been able to get decent sleep after the meeting.

"Alice, shut up!" She squealed from under the pillow.

Alice pulled the pillow off and chucked it behind her.

"Lily get up! I've got the most brilliant news!"

"What?" She asked without bothering to open her eyes.

"Hogsmeade's on! But, that's not the good news,"

"What is it then?" Lily asked through still closed eyes.

"James is finally over you! He asked some Ravenclaw female out to Hogsmeade!" Alice said chirpily.

"What the bloody hell!" Lily said, kicking off her bed covers and jumping out of bed. "That miserable two faced git! That fool doesn't understand that I fancy him!" She ranted forgetting Alice's presence. "How can he bloody do this!" She began pacing.

"I KNEW IT!" Alice screamed at the top of her lungs, bringing Lily out o her reverie. "I KNEW IT! I'm telling Frank!" She squealed in delight and ran out of the room.

Lily gaped in shock and fright! Frank couldn't possibly find out about her fancying James! She followed Alice in her pajamas and her hair all over the place and tangled. She ended up sliding down the stairs and landing on her behind in loud thud.

Frank was beaming widely. He hurried across to help Lily onto her feet.

"We knew it. Now that you've said it, it's official."

"Please don't tell him." She pleaded.

"I won't." He said smiling even more widely than humanly possible. "And by the way, he didn't ask anyone out. Alice was just pulling your leg!"

Lily's eyes widened and she turned crimson, but didn't say anything. She hurried back up the stairs, ignoring the stairs she was getting from the other Gryffindors. She was mentally preparing herself for the blackmail she was most evidently going to have to endure.


	10. Chapter 10: A Cauldron Full of Love

**Chapter Ten: A Cauldron Full of Love**

The next few weeks were jam packed. In between completing the mountainous piles of homework, there was Quidditch practice. And at the rate the team was at practice, Slytherin was sure to have the cup without much fight.

"Cooke! Concentrate on staying on the broom!" James bellowed, circling the pitch, nearing one of his chasers. "You can stare at Melinda all you want afterwards."

The boy turned punk and muttered a few curses under his breath.

"Right, so I want you lot to get some decent night's sleep. I think we'll manage a clean sweep tomorrow." And under his breath he added, "Thankfully, Cowle's still not fit to play."

He landed neatly onto the ground and strode towards the changing room with Sirius trudging by his side.

"Admit it, we don't stand a chance. We'll get clobbered!" He whined.

James shot him a filthy look.

"What? I'm only speaking the truth. Even a troll would have stated that it's the obvious."

"I think we've got a decent shot at winning." He paused, making sure none of his other teammates were anywhere near. "Cowle's out of the team. They're playing Amos' brother (that pansy fellow) instead."

"Oh, Ralphy!" Sirius gestured wildly in the most girly fashion. He instantly cheered at hearing that. "And you couldn't have told me this earlier?" He asked cheerily clumping James on the back.

The two boys hurried towards the great hall. Dinner was Sirius' favourite subject. When they reached they spotted Peter, any one would have. The boy was jumping and waving his arms about as if he was trying to get rid of gigantic mosquitoes. Remus was sitting next to him, as usual, with his head under some enormous book. Opposite his two friends, to James' utmost relief, was Lily.

"Brilliant!" Sirius said, slopping some stew into his bowl. "Nothing's better than _this_ before quidditch."

"Yeah!" Remus said rolling his eyes. His eyes were encircled by dark rings. "Oh, by the way," He said, finally closing his book and tucking it into his bag. "McDonald was asking me all about you during practice."

"It's tough being a friend of such a great looking guy isn't it." Sirius said cockily. Gulping more food.

"I know, terribly difficult. I might suggest you tell her that she isn't Mrs. Mary S. Black, as she has been fondly referring to herself as of late."

Sirius' spoon clankered onto the floor, spilling stew all over Peter. Sirius shot straight out of his seat tugging at his hair like a lunatic.

"Of all the girls!" He yelled and ran towards the common room at top speed.

Peter was frantically trying to wipe the fallen stew off his robe.

"This was the new one that too!" He moaned.

"Honestly Peter! You're a wizard! _Scourgify._" Remus reprimanded, ridding Peter of all the stains.

James was staring at Lily the entire time. He was certain she had been stealing glances his way the entire time he was there.

"So Remus," James started, looking at Lily from the corner of his eyes, using his glass like a periscope. "Did she really call herself Mrs. Black?" He said chuckling the last few words.

"Yup. She's scribbled it all over her Arithmancy textbook too. You should have seen Vector's face when he saw her book!" He then began recounting the tale, but James was only half listening, the other half of him was fervently hoping it would be nine so he could begin head duties.

Time for once was on his side, before he knew it, he was standing by Lily's side, patrolling the corridors. They were still on the second floor so there was still tons of time left. He was hyperaware of her standing next to him for some odd reason. This had never been there in the previous patrols.

He could also sense that she was equally tense as he was. He heart raced so loudly that he was certain she could hear it.

"So, Lily," He managed to sound casual despite his erratic heartbeat.

She turned to face him, a hesitant smile playing across her lips.

"Yes?"

"Do you…erm…have any sibling?" The question sounded lame but the silence was only fuelling his agitation.

She paused, startled by the question. She pushed her hair off her shoulders.

"Yeah, I do. An elder sister, Petunia." She didn't bother asking him whether he had any siblings because she already knew he was an only child. "Why'd you ask?"

"Oh, the silence always unnerves me." He said, smiling. His hand snaking its way towards his hair.

"Sirius is the closest that I have to a brother." He said. "My dad died shortly after I was born. So it's been just my mum and me."

"Oh," She said, not knowing what to say.

"Yeah, so what's Petunia like?"

They were now looping the third floor, past Filch's office.

"She's something alright." She said holding back a bit. "She was a tad bit heartbroken when she learnt I was the only witch in the family. After that she's been a little crack!" She said forcing a smile.

"Lily?"

"Hmm…?"

"You look loads prettier with your hair down."

She stopped dead in her tracks. He was sure he had crossed the line this time and that he was going to get hexed that instant. Instead, she smiled, reddening slightly.

"Erm, thanks I guess." She ran her fingers through her ponytail, contemplating on whether or not to remove the tie. She decided against it.

"I bet you've heard a ton of ugly troll smuck of rumours about me."

"No!" She lied, her eyes wide. One look at his expression and she changed her mind. "Ok, a few maybe. Like how you can transfigure into a deer and wait there's more,"

"A deer!" He shrieked. "Puh-lease! I'm a manly man!" He said flexing his biceps, earning a giggle from her. "A stag I would understand, but definitely not a deer!"

"Ok, fine. I believe you."

"What else have you heard?"

"Oh, stuff on how you're so brave and heroic, yada yada…"

"Well those are all facts you see." He grinned. She smacked him playfully on his arm, but the next instant it became painfully awkward.

"What's the worst you've heard about me?"

"Well… I dunno," He said thrusting his hands into his pockets.

"Oh, come on!"

"Fine, I heard you shot down an entire lot of Ravenclaw guys in the fifth."

"Well that bits true." She said cheekily.

"And you say I have a fanbase!"

"It wasn't the entire Ravenclaw lot, just A…"She stopped. Why was she telling him all this? It had just felt so right to tell him just as it had been to tell Alice.

"That's Ok. Don't tell me. I wouldn't want to know anyway." It was an obvious lie. Right then he was wishing he had learnt occlumency so that he could find out the guys name and hex him into oblivion.

"So Lily, tell me, have you in any of your seven years here. Fancied anyone?" He asked suddenly.

Her face flushed scarlet.

"Why would that bother you?" There wasn't the usual ring of nastiness in that statement. It was more out of pure wonderment.

"I'm asking merely as a friend. I'd gladly tell you but there'd be no point seeing as to you already know."

"Good, then as a friend, I refrain from discussing certain facts."

"Your choice." He shrugged. It wasn't that he had expected her to suddenly to profess her undying love for him but he was certain she'd let something slip. So he rephrased his question in a way he was assured of an answer.

"You look like you'd fancy someone like Ralph Diggory."

"What!" She said. "No ways!"

"But you do… maybe Mark Corner?"

"No! I have an excellent taste in men, thank you very much!"

"And by excellent you mean?"

"James, don't insult my intelligence," She said calmly. "I know exactly what it is that you're trying to do. It's most ineffective!"

"What is it that I'm trying to do? I'm merely asking an innocent questions, that's all."

"Oh, get off it!" She said, thoroughly enjoying the flirting and playful banter.

"No, really, tell me."

She realized they were standing right in front of the portrait of the fat lady, who was coughing rather loudly.

James looked at her rather irately and mumbled the password. They stalled a bit in the common room.

"So you'll tell me next time round?"

"Maybe," She said, teasingly.

"Lily," He said in a near whisper, moving closer to her.

Her heart was now fluttering at a mad pace. He was moving even closer, she was sure he was going to kiss her and her eyelids shut on their own accord.

"You have to get rid of this dreadful hair tie!" He said, reaching around her and pulling her hair loose. He didn't miss the look on her face as he pulled away. He was doing mental chartwheels, but being James Potter, he sauntered towards the stairwell that led up to his dorm. He stopped at the foot of the stairs and turned.

"'Night Lily!" He said, winking.


	11. Chapter 11: Quidditch

**Chapter Eleven: Quidditch**

"Oh my god! Girls, James is looking incredibly hot today!" The dark haired girl squealed in delight.

Lily threw the girl a dirty look. The girl returned the glare with equal intensity. She flipped her hair angrily and stalked off with a gag of giggly headed, James Potter fancying friends in tow. Lily's blood was boiling.

"Lily!" Alice screamed over all the commotion in the stands. "We got seats!"

She hurried up the stands towards Alice. Alice was already seated next to Frank. The both of them were clad in the Gryffindor colours. Alice patted the empty seat next to her. Lily sat down quickly, glancing at the pitch to make sure they hadn't come out just yet.

"Hey," Remus said, suddenly appearing next to Lily. "Mind much if we sit here?" He asked, smiling. His dark circles were standing out and was making him look extremely sickly.

"Remus, you don't have to ask!" Lily said, smiling back.

"Oi! Peter!" Remus flailed his arms wildly, trying to catch his friend's attention.

The boy wobbled at top speed towards his friend. His front two teeth sticking out as he huffed his way towards Remus.

"When are they starting?" Lily asked Remus impatiently.

"I'm guessing shortly." He said pointing towards the figures heading towards the middle of the pitch.

James and the captain of the Ravenclaw team, David Rogers, were standing in the centre of the pitch along Madam Hooch. They shook hands and the remaining team members trailed out behind them. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and there were sharp swishing sounds as both the Quidditch teams became air borne. The game had just started.

Lily could barely breathe. Her hands were balled into fists and her knuckles were white from all the clenching.

"Why isn't Ryans commentating?" She asked no one in particular. Her voice was laced with hysteria.

"Erm, Lils," Alice said softly, placing her hand on Lily's. "He is. Can't you hear?"

"Oh!" She exclaimed, glancing at Ryans.

She could see his lips moving but couldn't hear a word he said. She diverted her attention back on the game but everything was a blur.

"I've to go," She said, standing up suddenly.

All that tension was addling her senses. Alice was quick in grabbing her hand and pulling her back to her seat. She gave her a menacing look which scared Lily into slight soberness.

"What is wrong with you?" She hissed.

"I dunno Alice, nothing seems to be registering," Lily whined.

"Ravenclaw is leading at the moment, we're lagging by twenty points." She explained.

"Lily, I thought you'd have gotten the hang of Quidditch by now." Remus added. He opened his mouth to say something else but thought otherwise when Alice shot him a look.

"Must be some weird case of the nerves." Lily said more to console herself at her wild outburst.

Meanwhile on the field, James was issuing commands left, right and centre. He was circling the pitch at neck breaking speeds. There was no sign of the snitch. No means of ending his misery at the extent of the lead the Ravenclaws were having over them.

The Ravenclaw seeker, Andrew Whitman, flew to James' side. His face was contorted by an ugly sneer.

"Lovely team you got here," He said, sarcasm dripping off of every syllable uttered.

James rolled his eyes. It was pointless mincing words with the fellow, he had better things to do after all like spotting the snitch.

"What Potter, saving your breath for the excuses you're giving for having lost the match, eh?" Whitman taunted yet again.

James made a rude gesture with his hands, taking care not to be spotted by Madam Hooch, otherwise she would have docked points from the Gryffindor Team, and that wasn't going to do the team any good.

Whitman sneered and directed his broom towards James and rammed him from the side before flying ahead.

James didn't bother, he sole focus was now on the gleaming object that whizzing its way past one of the chasers. He moved so quickly that no one had the time to realize what he was doing, everyone except Lily who had kept her eyes trained on him the entire time.

She had her hands clasped the entire time. When James dove to retrieve the snitch, she jumped up and flailed even before anyone else did. Alice smiled knowingly and jumped up in celebration too. The rest of Gryffindor did likewise. They had after all won the first game!

"So you're saying I'm to play it cool?" James asked Sirius rather quizzically. "Something tells me that your 'great' plan is going to fall flat on my face!"

"Relax mate!" Sirius said calmly. "Trust me, you'll have her in no time."

James shrugged.

"Maybe."

"Not maybe, for certain. Now stop moping around and go, prefect duties await." Sirius said winking his eyes. "Oh god!" He added quickly when he caught sight of Mary. He darted off into the boys' dorm.

"James!" Mary shrieked from across the room."

James winced and pretended not to have heard her.

"James!" She called out again.

"James, Mary's calling you." Frank informed his friend.

James glared at him in response. Now there was no way of ignoring Mary.

"Oh I didn't hear you the first time round." He said to Mary, throwing in one of the fakest smiles.

"That's okay. Have you seen Sirius anywhere?" She asked.

"Nope." He lied effortlessly.

"I swear I'd seen him here a few seconds back." She explained.

"You must have confused someone else for him. Anyways, I really have to get going. Prefect's duties." He said not waiting for her response.

Lily had been looking at him the entire time. She had an amused expression on her face.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing, it's really entertaining seeing the way your lot brush Mary off like that." She said chuckling lightly.

"It's not funny. That girl's borderline psychotic." James said seriously.

"Oh come off it. That's a bit harsh."

"No I'm serious."

Then the conversation came to a standstill as they began their rounds. They had covered two entire floors in absolute silence.

"You know something," James began after a long gap.

"What?" Lily asked smiling.

"People will never be able to accept a guy and a girl being nothing more than just good friends." He said.

Lily stopped dead in her tracks. She knew exactly where this conversation was going.

"How do you mean?

He shook his head, mentally noting to give Sirius a kick in the arse for his stupid advice.

"No, do enlighten me Potter,"

He noted how she reverted to last name calling. This could mean only one thing.

"I'm just saying that's all."

"How can such a thought just 'pop' into your head?" She shrieked.

"I never said it applied in our case!" He replied in a falsetto that matched her shrieking.

"You nincompoop!" She screamed back. "If you didn't like me anymore you should have said something. Instead you keep me hanging."

"You're one to talk!" He huffed back at her.

"Now what's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't act like you don't know." He said hurt, walking away quickly.

"Fine, be that way!"

Like three year olds, the two Hogwarts head sulked their way back to the common room. If they could have, they would have gladly stuck their tongues out at each other.

"He's mentally deranged!" She vented, once in the girls' dorm.

"Huh, who?" Alice asked, looking up from the book she was reading.

"James Potter, that's who!"

"What did he do now?" She asked irately, since James had been Lily's only conversation piece of late.

"He's bloody mad. He thinks I'm fawning over him or something."

"Typical," Alice said rolling her eyes. "Guys tend to do that."

"Do what?" It was Lily's turn to be all puzzled.

"He's testing the waters to see your reaction. I'm guessing by now he's well aware of where you stand now."

"So what does that mean now?"

"It means you'll have to wait and see. James Potter is bound to have something up his sleeve."


	12. Chapter 12: Petunia

**Chapter Twelve:Petunia**

James and Lily hadn't spoken since their last round together. It was unnerving James a little bit that she'd talk to every single one of his friends save for him. So he did what he did best, act aloof.

"I mean what's her problem?" He hissed in between chopping some roots in potions class.

Remus shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe it's just a misunderstanding."

"Can't you just go up to her and ask her what her blo-"

Remus cut him short from finishing his sentence. His silver knife was pointed towards James.

"Listen, the problem is between you and her. I don't see why I have to poke my nose in."

"Some friend you are." James sulked returning to his work.

"James, trust me, just talk it over with her. I'm sure it's just a stupid misunderstanding. I mean its bound to happen when you take advice from Sirius. Ouch!" He yelped in pain as he got hit by a piece of root. He turned back to see the culprit was.

Sirius smiled and mouthed 'whoops'.

Remus rubbed the back of his head.

"You see what I mean."

"I can't just go and ask her straight out now can i?"

"James, you'll figure it out mate." He brushed the topic off lightly. He was now fully absorbed in his work.

James peeked over his right shoulder to see Lily, equally engrossed in her task. Why were women so complicated he wondered.

Little did he know that Lily was wondering the exact same thing about him.

Throughout potions he had worked out a conversation strategy in his head. It looked pretty good. So as soon as the class got over, he collected his things and dashed towards Lily's table.

She too was busy packing up her belongings. She looked up, her eyebrows arched in question.

"Hey," He said lamely. This was not how it was supposed to go!

"Hey." She replied somewhat coolly before resuming her packing.

"Can you spare me a coupla minutes?" He said hoping to get her attention.

"What is it?" She said, stopping completely and looking straight into his face.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you didn't," She sighed.

"Then, what is it?"

"Nothing… Nothing's the matter."

"How is it that you've been ignoring me this entire time?"

"James, you're mad, do you know that? What is it that you want from me?" Her voice had gone soft now.

"I just… forget it. If I said or did something wrong, I'm sorry." With that said he walked off towards his next class.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm so confused!" Lily screamed. Her voice echoed across the girl's loo.

"He's obvious hurt that you've been cold shouldering him, jealous because you've been talking to the rest of his buddies and baffled just as you are." Alice replied in one breath.

"Huh?"

"Lily, cut the guy some slack. That's all I'm saying. It's bloody obvious that the both of you fancy each other."

"I don't know about the both of us."

"It's pretty evident; you just have to stop jumping at each other's throats to realize that."

"Now it's just plain awkward."

"No, it isn't. Now can we please get out of this place, cause I'm pretty sure Myrtle's gonna wind up here any second."

"Let's," Lily said, chuckling lightly.

The two then headed for the Gryffindor Common Room. They made there way in absolute silence, both of them lost in their own thoughts. They reached the portrait of the fat lady and Alice mumbled the password.

Lily spotted James sprawled on the sofa by the fire. He was lost in thought by the looks of it. She waved Alice a hurried goodbye and headed over to him.

"James, mind scooting over?" She asked, biting her lips.

"Yes," He said, startling her with his response. "No, I mean no! Sit!" He altered, sitting up straight.

She smiled and sat down next to him.

"So…" He began, not liking the awkwardness between them.

"Yeah, so…" She continued rather nervously. "I was just thinking…" She stopped, there was something poking her arm. She turned to find an owl pecking away at her flesh. She unattached the letter bound to its leg. "It's a letter,"

"I wouldn't have had a clue otherwise." He said sarcastically.

"No, it's from my sister," She said. Her voice was quivering slightly.

"Oh," Comprehension dawning upon him. "Open it, won't you?"

She slid her finger to unfurl the paper. Thin slanting lines stared back at her. It was Petunia's handwriting, it even resembled her.

_Lily,  
I'm writing this to inform you that I'm engaged to be married soon. Mother insisted that I'd let you know. Vernon is coming over this weekend for dinner, it would be proper if we'd all be there as a family. I don't want him to know the truth._

_Petunia_

She passed the letter to James who seemed a bit reluctant to read. He read the letter quickly and glanced at Lily awaiting her reaction. To his surprise she began laughing hysterically.

"What?" He asked, not understanding in the least bit.

"'_I don't want him to know the truth'_," She said in between fits of laughter.

"What exactly does she mean by that?" He asked, still unsure of what Lily found so funny.

"She means me! The freak that I am!" She said, her crazed laughing stopped all at once. "Well I'm going for that dinner."

"Yes you are." James quipped, smiling.

"Hey, I got a brilliant idea. Why don't you come with?"

"Whatever for?" Panic edged his voice. Why did she want him to meet her family?

"Okay, I'll ask Alice instead." She said not bothering to give him a proper answer to his question.

"No, no!" He yelled, pulling at her arm keeping her from getting up. "I'll come."

"Good." She said.

"Good."

Lily was panicking from within. She hadn't expected him to actually agree with her stupid idea. Now what was she going to do?


	13. Chapter 13: King Pork

**Chapter Thirteen: King Boar**

Lily woke up to one of the gloomiest Saturday mornings in the history of her life. A dull grey sky blanketed the sun, fuelling the dull and dreary feeling. She kicked off the covers and moaned loudly. Today was the day she'd be meeting her future brother-in-law.

"Maybe this is an omen," She said more to herself than anyone in particular.

Alice snorted in her sleep as if in agreement. Lily smiled and went to get dressed. She had a long day ahead (especially since James Potter was accompanying her).When she finished she headed down to Common Room. James and Peter were awake. They were talking in whispers and stopped abruptly when Lily came over.

"Morning," Peter piped cheerfully.

"Morning," Lily replied, surprised at his chirpiness. "So James, you absolutely sure you want to come right?"

"Positively sure."

"Good, cause I hope I'm not forcing you into it or anything," She said, silently hoping he'd back down from meeting her folks.

"Lily, I'm coming because I want to. That's that." He said plainly.

She smiled, but inwardly she was cursing herself for coming up with the brilliant idea in the first place.

"Okay. We're flooing to my house."

"Brilliant," Another smile.

"Six sharp. We're to be back at eleven tops."

He gave her a thumbs-up and got back to his top-secret discussion with Peter.

Lily turned and headed back into her room. She still hadn't figured out what she was going to wear! She marched over to the gigantic wooden trunk and pulled out all her clothes.

"Alice!" Lily screamed. "Get up!"

Alice cracked an eyelid open to assess the situation and quickly shut it.

"Seriously, get up! I need help."

"I'm sleeping." She mumbled and turned away.

"I don't know what to wear!" She said frantically.

"Here's a thought," Alice said, turning again to face her friend. "some clothes!" She grabbed her pillow and aimed it at Lily.

"Come on Alice! I'm meeting my future brother-in-law. I need to look halfway decent."

"Wear that green dress of yours." Alice said, scratching her head sleepily.

"Which one? The one with the flowers or the plain one?"

Alice threw her a dirty look and went off towards the bathroom.

"I guess I'll wear just the plain one." She said to herself.

She spent the remainder of the day finishing off as much of her assignments possible, just to keep away from James. What would she do in his presence for five whole hours?

At five she cleared away her books and decided to get ready. She wore the plain green dress and tied her hair in a loose ponytail. She gave the mirror one last look. She looked quite nice.

"Nice!" Alice proclaimed from behind.

"Thanks!" She said almost cheerfully. Grabbing her sweater and heading out. "Wish me luck."

"'Luck!"

She looked around the common room, there was no sign of James. Maybe he decided to stay back after all, she thought hopefully. She smiled at that thought and walked towards McGonagall's office. She was halfway there when she heard his footfalls. She turned behind and there he was.

James Potter was looking very nice indeed. Lily held her breathe for the longest time.

"Hi," He said, adjusting his shirt. "This good enough?"

"Ye-ah." The reply came out shakier than she had expected.

He blushed slightly, understanding her peculiar behaviour. Thankfully he'd been able to keep his voice steady.

"Shall we then?" He asked politely.

She nodded meekly and the two walk towards McGonagall's office. James was wearing quite a bit of cologne. The scent of it was making her dizzy. A nice dizzy. She smiled.

"So what d'you suppose _Vernon_ is going to look like?" He asked.

"Well, I've never really met him before so I don't know." She said and before she knew it a silly giggle escaped from her.

He looked at her funnily.

"Okay, but from the sound of his name, I'm imagining a really thin scrawny fellow." He explained to her.

She giggled again, blushing furiously because she couldn't control this erratic behaviour of hers.

"Lily, are you okay?" He asked.

Thankfully she didn't have to answer that question. They had already reached McGonagall's office. She knocked and waited for McGonagall's muffled enter, before twisting the door knob and entering.

"Mr. Potter?" McGonagall's shrill voice greeted. Her eyebrows receded into her hair from the surprise.

"Yes professor?"

"I just assumed Ms. Evans was going on her own tonight." She said, still not getting over the shock. She threw Lily a questioning look. "Doesn't matter, do make it back on time."

She ushered them towards the fire place and offered them floo powder. Lily grabbed and fistful and James did likewise.

"You'll just have to say 'Evans' since this is only a temporary connection." McGonagall explained.

Lily stepped up first. She threw the powder into the flames and yelled Evans and stepped into the green flames. She disappeared an instant later.

"She didn't have to yell so loudly!" James joked repeating the same procedure. He could see McGonagall chortling as he was transported to the Evans' home.

The first time he took into account after all the spinning had subsided was that the Evans' home was very neat. Small, but very homely. The entire family was gathered around the fireplace as James got out of it, brushing ash off of himself.

"That's absolutely amazing, that is." Lily's dad proclaimed.

He was easily a foot shorter than James. He offered a hand towards James. James took it and shook it gently.

"Hallo sir, James Potter." He said very stiffly. He didn't miss the look that Lily's mum gave her at the mention of his name.

"Nice to meet you James." He said.

"James, this is my mum," Lily gestured towards the lady standing beside her.

Mrs. Evans had a dark brown hair and the same green eyes her daughter had. Her eyes twinkled as she smiled at James. She was slightly round, but she gave him a feeling of warmth.

"Where's Petunia?" Lily asked her mum.

"She's…" She stopped short.

Petunia Evans came waltzing into the living room. She had a smile on her face but that quickly dissolved when she saw Lily. Lily's sister bore no resemblance to her. She had the same brown hair that her parents both had. She was pretty but the expression that she wore on her face made her look somewhat coarse.

"Petunia, congrats!" Lily said at once, rushing to her sister's side.

"Thanks," She said flatly, moving away. "Who's he?" She asked.

"This is James," Lily said still smiling.

Petunia eyed James like he were a time bomb.

"Brilliant." She spat, turning on her heels and leaving the room.

"Do excuse her," Mrs. Evans apologized. "She's been like this the whole week. It's the case of the nerves."

James smiled. It didn't bother him too much. He was prepared for a scene of some sort. Lily, on the other hand wasn't. She had a look of hurt on her face. The door bell rang the next instant. Petunia shuffled towards the door.

"Oh, Vernon!" She squealed loudly, throwing her arms around the invisible guest.

The Evans went to greet their son-in-law. The entire time, this Vernon was blocked from both James' and Lily's view.

"This is my sister, Lily," Petunia said suddenly pulling Vernon into plain sight. Her voice was laced with fake affection. "This is her umm…friend Jim."

"James." He corrected.

"Yes, James. I said that. Anyways, this is Vernon Dursley. My Fiancé."

Vernon Dursley stared dumbly back at them. He was nothing like what James had pictured him to be. He wasn't scrawny in the least bit. He was rather porky, all he missed was an apple in his mouth! Lily bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud. He offered his fat hand to James to shake. The suit he was wearing looked like it would explode any second.

"Shall we all move on to the dining hall?" Mr. Evans offered breaking the awkward silence.

Everyone moved towards the dining hall and seated themselves around the dining table. James sat next to Lily and Petunia next to Vernon.

The entire dinner, Vernon hadn't uttered a word. Petunia spoke the whole time, telling everyone what an accomplished salesman he was and some other boring details of his work.

"So Vernon," Mr. Evans said cutting his daughter off. "what are your plans?"

"Oh, daddy, Vernon aims to-"

"Petunia, give the boy a chance to talk," Mrs. Evans said jokingly.

Suddenly all the attention was on Vernon. He slowly placed his fork down and swallowed the piece of chicken he had greedily stuffed his mouth with. Petunia quickly wiped the side of his mouth with the napkin. James threw Lily a weird look.

"I like to take this one step at a time, really." He said, weaseling his way out of the conversation.

"Don't we all," James snorted.

"I'm sorry, who exactly are you?" Vernon asked pointing his fork at James' head.

"I'm James Potter, Prongs to you." He said cheekily.

Mr. Evans laughed. Lily was glad he found it all amusing, because she was sure Petunia was about to scream any second.

"Well _Prongs_, I don't suppose you'd like to explain what you meant then?" He said.

"I rather not," He said, smiling the entire time. "I don't suppose you have a nickname, do you?"

"A nickname?"

"Yes, a name your friends call you by." James explained.

Mr. and Mrs. Evans were quite amused by the conversation. It was a nice break from Petunia's monologue.

"I know what a nickname is. I was just thinking." He said, pausing for a bit. "K.P's what they used to call me back in school!" He exclaimed proudly.

"That's sweet, I never knew that." Petunia gushed. "What does K.P stand for?"

"King Pork," This Vernon said in a mere whisper.

"Oh,"

Lily couldn't stand it anymore and burst out laughing, and was joined by James and her parents.

"Why's they call you that?" Petunia asked ignoring the laughter.

"My granddad owned a meat shop, and I used to work there over the summers."

Petunia expression soured as the laughter still hadn't subsided. Trust her sister to make a mockery of her!

The remainder of the night passed by quickly and smoothly. Vernon returned to his silence and Petunia fawned over him while the rest of the family was engaged in a engrossing conversation. James kept them all laughing. Lily was pleased that the evening had turned out the way it did.

Vernon left first. He attempted to give Mrs. Evans a hug goodbye but ended up pushing her with his belly. He waved his goodbyes to everyone else after that. As soon as Petunia shut the door she screamed wildly.

"How could you?"

"Petunia, you're over-reacting!" Mrs. Evans reprimanded.

"This is between Lily and me! How could you humiliate me so?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"I rather you not come for the wedding. Spare me one day of utter humiliation." With that said, Petunia stormed off.

Lily was too stunned to react. She stood rooted to the spot.

"It's getting late. I think we'd better head back to Hogwarts." James said softly. "Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Evans for the lovely evening."

He threw his arm around Lily and led her towards the fire place. He put some floo powder into her hand and pushed her fingers to form a fist. Lily managed to say 'Hogwarts'. James followed quickly behind.

The two trudged out of McGonagall's office. Lily still hadn't uttered a word. James grabbed her balled up hand in his and extended each finger, one finger at a time. Lily shut her eyes in attempt to keep the tears from falling. He then slowly entwined his fingers with hers.

She sobbed silently and he released his hand from hers, he snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Hey," He said in a whisper. "Don't cry."

"How can she possibly say something like that?" She said in between tears.

He didn't know what to say, so instead he pulled her even closer. She could still get the smell of his cologne and for some strange reason it was comforting. She looked up into his worried eyes. She had never seen James Potter look this upset. Then it happened, as if they had rehearsed it the whole time. She closed her eyes and he bent his head, his lips inched closer and closer to hers…


	14. Chapter 14: Surprises

**Chapter Fourteen : Surprises**

"Look at that!" Sirius said in the loudest whisper, earning himself a clunk on the head from Remus' Arithmancy text. "What was that for?" He asked, but this time a little softer than before.

He rubbed the spot he had been struck on tenderly.

"For you incessant shouting. What's there to look at?" Remus asked flatly, staring at James who was fast asleep.

"There's a smile plastered on his face." Sirius pointed out.

"Maybe things went well at Lily's, yesterday." Peter murmured.

"Lily's?" Both the boys said in unison.

Sirius grabbed Peter by the shoulders.

"What's this about going to Lily's?"

Peter gulped rather audibly but that couldn't hide the glee on his face. James had chosen to tell him about going to Lily over Sirius and Remus.

"Lily asked him over for dinner."

Sirius looked faint at Peter's declaration. He let go of Peter suddenly, causing the boy to stumble.

"He told me he was going back to his mum's place!" Sirius shrieked at Remus.

Remus shrugged.

"That's the same thing he told me."

"Why, that two-faced git!"

James yawned behind them and all the three shuffled to face the two-faced git in question. James blinked his friends into vision before sliding on his spectacles.

"'Morning," He said coolly.

"James, what in Merlin's name, were you doing at Lily's?" Sirius said quickly. His voice full of hurt at his friend's betrayal.

"What?" James asked bewildered by the ambush.

"Oh, come off it!" Sirius shrieked once again.

"I didn't plan on going. I was as surprised as you are." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "She asked off-handedly and I agreed without thinking it through. And I panicked."

"Why'd you have to lie to us about it?" Remus asked, slamming his textbook onto desk next to him.

"I was so sure she was going to cancel the whole thing. I couldn't afford to look like a fool."

Remus snorted and Sirius burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" James asked irately.

"You!" Remus said. He picked up his book and marched out.

"Okay, he's gone," Sirius said conspiratorially. "So tell me everything."

James smiled.

"Sirius, you've become a dandy!"

"I have not!"

"Yes you have!" James insisted. "But, really there's nothing much to tell."

"You're a moron!" Sirius exclaimed, having no better come-back of his own.

"Thanks." He smiled. "We just gave each other a goodnight peck is all."

Sirius began ranting some more curses his friend's way but stop short, taking James' words into account.

"You scoundrel you!" He said, cheerfully punching James on his shoulder. "So what does that make the two of you?"

"Umm… that's a good question. I have no clue what-so-ever."

"This call's for Remus' expert analysis."

James nodded his approval.

"And another thing James, why'd you tell Peter and not us?"

"He was there when she came and announced what time we had to be at her house."

Sirius stopped his sulking immediately.

* * *

Lily Evans was in deep sleep. She couldn't open her eyes, and she didn't want to either. In her mind she was re-enacting yesterday's scene. She was so glad Alice couldn't use occlumency and see her thoughts.

_The two of them were right outside McGonagall's door. She was doing her level best to keep from crying in front of him. That was the last thing she wanted to do – be a damsel in distress. Despite her determination to keep the tears at bay, a few traitor drops slipped and before she knew it she was sobbing silent tears. She shut her eyes tight. She couldn't face him. Her hands automatically balled up._

_She wasn't sure how he was going to react. He didn't say anything for quite a while. Instead, he grabbed her hand and extended each finger, one at a time. Slowly he entwined his fingers in hers and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Then he released her hand and put his arm on her waist and pulled her closer._

"_Hey," He said in the softest whisper. "Don't cry."_

_She looked up to face him._

"_How can she possibly say something like that?" She managed to say in between sobs._

_It was evident that he didn't know what to say that could console her. So he pulled even closer to him. Her head was crushed against his chest, her tears spilt onto his shirt. She could smell his cologne. It was strangely comforting. She looked up in James' eyes. She could see the concern and worry in them. She had never seen him like this, and she had never thought he was ever capable of exhibiting such emotions. _

_She closed her eyes, as if to seal this memory in her mind forever. He slowly brought his face closer to hers._

"_Lily!" He said. But it wasn't his voice. The voice coming out of James' Potter mouth was much too high pitched and angry._

"Lily Evans!" The voice belonged to Alice.

Lily groaned loudly. She forced her eyes open.

"Whoa!" Alice exclaimed. "If looks could kill!"

"You just ruined a really nice dream." She said pulling the covers over her head.

"You can dream about Potter some other time." She said smiling.

"What?" She said up straight. Had she been talking in her sleep?

"_What_?" Alice mimicked Lily.

"My life does not revolve around Potter." She said in the most unconvincing manner. A blush crept onto her cheeks.

"Yeah, sure it doesn't." She said rolling her eyes.

"Did you wake me up to subject me to your sarcasm?"

"No… I woke you up to find out what happened yesterday!" She giggled in the most girly fashion.

"Ugh!" Lily covered her face with her pillow.

Alice ran over and snatched the pillow from Lily.

"I'm not sparing you. You _have_ to tell me!"

* * *

James rushed to grab a seat in front of Lily at breakfast. Sirius helped shoo off a few first years. He winked at her, and she blushed and looked away. Sirius nudged him.

"Will you stop acting like some school boy!" He reprimanded his friend.

"Sheesh, as if it's a crime to be happy for a friend." Sirius scowled at James.

"Yes, especially if you act like this." He shifted his eyes to the far end of The Great Hall. "Oh my god!"

"What?" Sirius asked disinterestedly. Playing with his scrambled eggs.

"My mum's here!" He said pointing to the lady standing next to Dumbledore.

Lily followed his gaze to the plump lady who was standing next to their Headmaster, engrossed in an animated conversation with him. She raised her eyebrows in question.

"My mum." He said quietly, slowly getting out of his seat.

"What's his mum doing here?" Lily asked Sirius.

"How am I supposed to know. You're his wife, you ought to know." He sulked.

"What?" Lily asked in confusion.

Sirius stuck out his tongue and ignore her the remainder of the meal. Why in Merlin's name was James' mother in Hogwarts?


	15. Chapter 15: The Order of the Phoenix

**Chapter Fifteen: The Order of the Phoenix**

He could feel everyone's eyes boring into the back of his head as he walked towards Dumbledore and the lady standing next to him. He could see the worried expression the woman wore on his face, causing it to wrinkle extensively the otherwise very attractive face.

James Potter gulped as he neared his mother and Dumbledore. Any other time her presence would have had him all flustered and embarrassed but this instance he was worried. Why had she come to speak to Dumbledore?

They were having a hushed conversation and James couldn't make out what they were speaking about. His pace quickened till he was standing beside his mother.

"Professor," He said nodding an acknowledgement along Dumbledore's way.

Dumbledore smiled his response and politely excused himself, leaving James with his mother.

James' mother was a very attractive woman in her late sixties. There was an aura of warmth about her as she smiled at her son, the worry disappearing instantly.

"James!" She exclaimed, trying to not hug her son.

"Ma," He looked into her eyes trying to find the worry that had filled them only moment before, but he couldn't find even a trace of it now. "Is everything alright?"

"Of course it is," She said, chuckling lightly. "I just came to have a lil' chat with Dumbledore on some work."

James nodded as relief flooded his body. She had come on work and nothing more than that. His mother headed an organisation which dealt with Muggle-Wizard relations. It wasn't part of the Ministry, but it was quite a well known organisation.

"I shan't be here for too long. I'll be leaving in another hour." She explained. "And – who is that girl staring so blatantly our way?"

James turned to find out who the girl was. His heart quickened as he saw it was Lily.

"Uh.." He said rather lamely, not knowing how to explain to his mother.

"She's really pretty. I hope that Lily you keep going on and on about is half as pretty as she." She said in mock seriousness.

"Mrs. Potter!" Sirius said, giving James' mother a hug. "Good to see you here!"

"How sweet!" She said affectionately. "Sirius can you please tell me who that girl is?"

"Which one?" He said in rather panicked way. He thought she might have been referring to his stalker – Mary McDonald.

"The one with the red hair and green eyes."

"Oh, that one," He exhaled with relief. "She's Lily Evans. James' love!" He said in the girliest way he could muster.

James glared at him and he pretended to be frightened at his friend's menacing looks. His mother stood looking proudly at Lily who was a little startled by it all.

"I'm glad." His mother said finally.

"'Bout what?" James asked.

"That my son has some amount of sense about him." She said smiling. "Anyways boys, I must be off. Give Remus and Peter my love." She said hugging each boy before leaving.

It was as if all the students in the Great Hall had stopped whatever they were doing to find out what James Potter and Sirius Black were up. The two trudged up towards their seats.

"What did she mean by that?" James asked Sirius.

"She means she approves!" He said cheekily.

James was about to say something but he caught Lily's questioning look from across the table. He pretended as if he didn't understand what she was implying and smiled back at her. He wolfed down the remainder of his breakfast. He waited for Lily to finish hers and then walked her to their first class.

"That was your mum?" She asked as soon as they were out of earshot of any of their friends.

"Yup," He said. "She was here on work. She works in the Muggle-Wizard relations group. With the recent attacks on Muggles by Voldermort and his cronies, their group has been working at a fevered pace at Muggle protection."

"Muggle protection?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's when they either relocate certain Muggles and give them a different identity altogether or place some protective charms around their homes."

"How does a Muggle come under Muggle Protection?"

"Why are you asking me all these questions?"

"My family is Muggle, so I guess that's what's egging my curiousity."

He nodded his head in comprehension.

"I don't know how they qualify for the protection. I'd have to ask my mum that in the next letter I suppose."

"Thanks," She said rather distractedly. "and by the way, your darling Sirius called me your 'wife'!"

James laughed.

"I don't find that amusing James!" She scolded him. "Your wife!"

"Why does that bother you so much?" He asked, sounding slightly hurt.

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just, he's jumping the wand, don't you think?"

"I guess. But I'd have to say that he's pretty close." He said nudging her shoulder flirtatiously.

"Is this your way of asking me to marry you James Potter?" She asked, her face turning pink at her own question.

"Maybe it is." He said, his eyes twinkling. "If you don't mind I'd like to pass my NEWTs first." He said gesturing towards the classroom they were supposed to be in.

"Right," She said, shaking the thought from her mind. The boy was absolutely nuts!

However much she tried she couldn't stop thinking about their conversation. She had no idea what was happening in class and that had never happened to Lily Evans. The thought scared her, she was slowly morphing into Mary! Soon she'd be scribbling Mrs. James Potter all over her Ancient Runes textbook. The remainder of the day went by with her lost in her own thoughts.

"Lily!" Alice snapped her fingers right in front of her eyes. "Glad to have you back!"

"Sorry," She apologised for her daydreaming.

"Did you at all hear what Remus said just now?"

"No!" She gasped in shock. "He was here?"

"Merlin! I've to put you on a James Potter Detox!" She declared.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"What did he say?"

"You might be interested since it involves James. He said that James had been to see Dumbledore ."

"Okay," She said, taking in Alice's words.

"He came back looking slightly depressed. So..."

"So?" She said failing to understand, she was slowly slipping into one of her daydreams involving her cradling a baby and James smiling at the two of them.

"Lily! Concentrate!" Alice said furiously. "You have to go and talk to James."

"Right," She said.

Lily marched to his dormitory. She knocked on his door. She could hear his muffled "come in". She turned the door knob and entered. She found him seated on his bed. There wasn't anyone else in the dorm, and that suddenly scared her.

"Hey," She said slowly.

"Hey." He said. His voice lacking its normal, flirtatious, ring to it.

"Remus told about your meeting with Dumbledore. What happened?"

"I went to find out why my mother had come all the way to Hogwarts to discuss work. Something was off, because normally she would have owled Dumbledore.

So he tells me she was here on work. Then he sits me down and tells me about how You-know-who has made his intentions about targeting my mum's group known. That's not what's bothering me. The group has received tons of hate mail over the years. But, this time the threat has become rather personal. He's targeting my mother."

James was shaking with fear as he spoke. Lily got Goosebumps listening to him. She put her arms around his waist and hugged him. Her way of reassuring him that it was nothing but an empty threat. But, deep down inside she knew his mother's days were numbered.

"What I'm about to tell you," He said in a whisper, "you can't tell anybody else. Do I have your word on that?"

Lily nodded, she couldn't manage to speak all of a sudden.

"Dumbledore is the head of a group of wizards all dedicated to bring about the downfall of You-know-who. It's called the 'Order of the Phoenix'. I'm not a fool to believe that nothing's going to happen. I'm going to do something about it."

"So you're going to join the Order?" She asked tensely.

"Yes."

"But, there's no way he's going to allow it with you being in school still."

"There are only a few more months before we finish."

"Four more months." She said quietly. "James, I'm in too."

His eyes lit up momentarily before dulling up again.

"I thought as much. That's the same thing Sirius, Remus and Peter said. I can't risk having you in."

"James, this man is targeting innocent people. Killing them. I'm not going to sit and see people's lives being destroyed; seeing their loved ones dying in front of their own eyes."

He smiled momentarily.

"Thank you."

She hugged him tighter.

"I like your mum." She said suddenly. "I've never met her or anything but still I feel she's like my own mum."

She looked up to his face. His eyes were shut, but the pain was evident in his expression.


End file.
